<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside Heaven by Beserk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299948">Inside Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk'>Beserk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butcher-Billy Butcher- Billy is standing in the middle of the grass lawn, a baseball glove in one hand and a ball in the other. In front of him stands Homelander's son, with a glove of his own.<br/>Billy looks different. He's wearing the same clothes, but it's clear that he's at least taken a shower. His hair has been cut much shorter (Homelander doesn’t think he could use it as a grip to pull Billy around) and his beard his completely gone. He looks much younger like this, like he's lost all the years since Homelander had met him at Vought Tower.<br/>Back then, Homelander had mostly paid attention to Becca. He had noted that she had a handsome husband, but now, looking at Billy smiling gently at Homelander's son, Homelander starts to wonder if he'd fixated on the wrong spouse. He's glad he made the decision to keep Billy in the gated community.<br/>***<br/>In which Homelander leaves Billy with Becca and Ryan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Becca Butcher/The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher &amp; Ryan Butcher | The Homelander's Son, Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, The Homelander | John/Stormfront, The Homelander/Billy Butcher/Stormfront</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen, bud," Homelander says, touching her son. Keeps on touching her son like he has the right to, like he has any claim on her Ryan. She wants to scream; she wants to die-her worst nightmare has come into her heaven.</p><p>Her greatest dream has, as well. Laying on the ground, staring at her in disbelief. God, she's wanted this for eight years, to have Billy with her here. She wanted Billy to meet Ryan so much, has imagined what a wonderful father he would have made. When she breastfed Ryan she used to imagine Billy sitting next to her, caressing the baby's soft blond hair and cooing at him. When Ryan took his first step, she hadn't been there, a babysitter had, and when she'd come back and the young girl had excitedly told her of the way Ryan had frowned and wobbled his first step towards her, she's thought, <em>if only it had been Billy</em>. If only Billy had been the one to potty train Ryan with her, if they could have fought at night about who's turn it was to help when Ryan wet his pants, if Billy had taught Ryan how to read and write and told him stories of London-</p><p>If she had all this, she thinks she wouldn't even mind the walls around her.</p><p>"I've got to head back to work," Homelander keeps talking, and Becca tears her eyes away from Billy to see him stepping away from Ryan. She breathes out sharply as Homelander's eyes turn to Billy and for a moment they stare at one another with an unnerving intensity that she's never seen on her husband's face before.</p><p>Suddenly, Becca is more afraid for Billy then she is for Ryan, because the fire in Homelander's eyes as he looks at him is far more intense then anything he'd directed towards her son (her son-she refuses to call Homelander Ryan's father).</p><p>But then Homelander grins, like he's made some decision, and says, "Why don't you stick around for a while, champ, huh?"</p><p>And then he's gone.</p><p>"Billy!" Becca yells, unable to stop herself, and Billy scrambles up and runs to her and suddenly they're hugging and she's crying and she thinks he's crying as well, and he feels so perfect holding her and burying his face in her neck and this is where he should be, always, in her arms where she can hold back all the demons that play around in his mind.</p><p>"Becca," Billy breathes out, disbelieving. "You alive, you alive-"</p><p>"I am, I'm alive, I'm so sorry I let you think I was dead, I love you so much-"</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>Becca blinks, oh God, her son, how could she forget.</p><p>It's hard, but she manages to detach herself from Billy and turns to look at her son. He's looking at her with wide, confused eyes and she rubs her own, clearing the tears, and moves to wrap her arms around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. He's gotten so big, she suddenly thinks. God, Billy has missed so <em>much</em>.</p><p>"I'm sorry," She tells him. "This-this is Billy. He's my husband."</p><p>Ryan frowns up at her, "You're <em>married</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah," Becca wipes her eyes. "He's why you're named William."</p><p>She turns to Billy.</p><p>"His name is Ryan William Butcher."</p><p>"Why?" Billy sneers. "He ain't me son."</p><p>"No, he's mine," Becca replies immediately. "The most important thing in my life. And if you love me, then you will love him."</p><p>"Mom…"</p><p>"I know," Becca sighs deeply. "It's been-so much has happened. Let's go inside and talk."</p><p>*</p><p>"Why did he leave you here?" Becca asks Billy. They're sitting together by the kitchen table, both with cups of tea that Becca had made just to have something to do with her hands. She's half expected to hear a familiar joke about wooing Billy with English-isms, but Billy hadn't said a word while she worked, just kept turning his head from her to Ryan, who's sitting by the coffee table in the living room, working on a crosswords puzzle he got from a friend.</p><p>Billy shrugs, taking a sip of the tea, "Probably lookin' for more leverage. Thought the lad would be enough, though."</p><p>"He didn't need you to be here if that's what he was looking for," Becca replies, shuddering.</p><p>Her husband frowns at that, "Explain."</p><p>"Wha-oh," Becca closes her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>"Becca…" There's a warning in Billy's voice, telling Becca that he won't give up on this line of inquiry.</p><p>Becca shakes his head, not wanting to give Billy anything more to feel bad over. Not that this is fault, of course, but she knows her husband and his slightly megalomaniac side that makes him think most things around him are his responsibility.</p><p>"Homelander, after he…after what happened, he told me that if you ever found out he'd kill you."</p><p>Billy straightens out, "Did he."</p><p>"Billy-"</p><p>"That why you let me think you were dead for eight bloody years?"</p><p>"Vought said they could bring you here, but I didn't-I thought if Homelander ever found about us and you were here, the first thing he'd do is kill you," She wipes her eyes. "And I didn't want you trapped in here with us."</p><p>Billy's eyes grow sharp, a hawk finding prey, "What d'you mean?"</p><p>She explains about the closed off community, how no one ever leaves, the tens of families with children around Ryan's age that were given ridiculous amounts of money by Vought to live in the community, the tall walls that keep out the rest of the world.</p><p>She can see Billy's eyes sparkle with the information, and she wants to tell him to give it up, that he'll never find a way to get them out, but there's a part of her that still believes her husband can do anything.</p><p>It's a leftover of the honeymoon phase that never really faded in the many years since their actual honeymoon.</p><p>"Billy, first…I'm giving you a haircut and shave."</p><p>Billy stares at her, and then, as if something breaks, they both start laughing. It's more than a bit hysterical, but when Ryan looks up and asks what's wrong, and joins in, the laughter quickly becomes that of a relieved family finally brought back together.</p><p>*</p><p>When Homelander returns to see his son, he expects to find Becca Butcher a complete wreck. Maybe crying on the floor or screaming around the house. Something like that.</p><p>He finds her sitting with a magazine in the backyard rocking chair, alternatively reading and looking with a small smile at what is happening in front of her.</p><p>Homelander walks up behind her, quietly enough that she won't be able to hear him, and looks out to see what is making her so fucking happy.</p><p>Butcher-Billy Butcher- Billy is standing in the middle of the grass lawn, a baseball glove in one hand and a ball in the other. In front of him stands Homelander's son, with a glove of his own.</p><p>Billy looks different. He's wearing the same clothes, but it's clear that he's at least taken a shower. His hair has been cut much shorter (Homelander doesn’t think he could use it as a grip to pull Billy around) and his beard his completely gone. He looks much younger like this, like he's lost all the years since Homelander had met him at Vought Tower.</p><p>Back then, Homelander had mostly paid attention to Becca. He had noted that she had a handsome husband, but now, looking at Billy smiling gently at Homelander's son, Homelander starts to wonder if he'd fixated on the wrong spouse. He's glad he made the decision to keep Billy in the gated community.</p><p>Ryan is grinning, and Homelander watches as Billy swings the ball-softly. That can't be the hardest he can throw, can it? Isn't this the guy that (probably) killed Mesmer with his fucking bare hands?</p><p>Ryan catches the ball in his gloved hand, and then throws it back. Homelander frowns at the weak throw. It's fumbled and Billy has to surge forward to catch it. The man grins and throws it back, and this time Ryan fumbles to catch it, and it falls on the ground.</p><p>Homelander grits his teeth.</p><p>"Sorry," Ryan mumbles, and he really should be.</p><p>Billy just snorts, though, and walks over to Ryan. He takes hold on Ryan's gloved hand, gently, and positions it differently, "Hold it like that, yeah? Should catch it. Again?"</p><p>Ryan nods, determined, "Yeah. Let's try again."</p><p>"Good lad," Billy ruffles Ryan's hair and takes his position again, throwing the ball with a bit more force.</p><p>The gloved hand reaches out and catches the ball.</p><p>"Yes!' Ryan jumps up, turning to grin at his mother. "Mom, did you see-"</p><p>The words die in his mouth when he sees Homelander standing there. Becca stands up, starting to congratulate Ryan, but then she turns as well, slowly, and she swallows when she sees Homelander standing there.</p><p>"Homelander."</p><p>"Hey there," Homelander plasters as big a grin as he can on his face and swaggers down the steps towards his son. "Want to go a round with your old man?"</p><p>Ryan looks hesitant for a moment, but then nods, and takes back his position. Homelander grins again and turns to look at Billy, who's walking towards Becca. He's looking at her, he hadn't seemed to react at all when he saw Homelander.</p><p>He had eyes only for Becca. The look he throws her way-Homelander hates it. There's so much fucking love there.</p><p>"Where are you going, Billy?" Homelander calls out. "You don't want to play with us?"</p><p>Billy freezes, then turns his glare at Homelander. The look of love is gone, replaced by hate so deep it might as well be a fucking ocean. Homelander smiles amicably.</p><p>"Come play with us," He beckons Billy over. "Come on, this is a family reunion after all, isn't it?"</p><p>*</p><p>"Find a way out yet?"</p><p>Give Billy Butcher credit-he doesn't scare easily. Not even when he's staring at a wall around a hundred times taller than him, meant to keep him and his wife and his wife's son trapped inside, and an all-powerful supe comes behind him and whispers a question in his ears.</p><p>Billy just moves away from Homelander and goes back to inspecting the wall.</p><p>"Not yet, I see," Homelander adds, a bit put off at being ignored. "Your lovely Becca is done threatening Dr. Park, she'll probably want to come pick you up so you can go pick up Ryan from piano class."</p><p>"Aye," Billy replies, still not looking at Homelander. "And what are <em>you </em>gonna do, eh? Try to turn that lad into another you?"</p><p>"I'm not trying to turn him into anything. I just want him to reach his highest potential-"</p><p>"You lookin' for another you, mate," Billy says, seemingly oblivious to the fury that courses through Homelander at being interrupted. "And ain't that just pathetic."</p><p>"Look at me!" Homelander suddenly grabs Billy and twists his around, shoving him against the wall by his neck. His eyes grow red and he leans over Billy, "Look at me when we're fucking talking."</p><p>Billy grins past his attempt to breath, and again-very impressive. Somewhere in his Homelander's mind he registers the fact that Becca has slammed the phone down and gone back in her car, but he's far too preoccupied with the way Billy's strong body is twisting against his suit and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Or is that the plan, hmm?" Homelander places his nose in the space between Billy's ear and neck, making the man stiffen in clear disgust. "Getting me all interested in you so I pay less attention to Becca and Ryan? You know it's not going to work, they can't get out."</p><p>Billy doesn't reply. At least not in words. His body, though, screams, <em>you're fucking disgusting fucking freak.</em> Or something like that.</p><p>"Maybe that wasn't the point," Homelander muses out loud. "Not getting them out, just…getting them a bit off my radar? Well. That's an interesting proposition. I wonder if you've considered just what getting on my radar could mean to you?"</p><p>He reaches out with his free hand, the one not around Billy's neck, and cups his dick through his jeans.</p><p>Clearly, Billy hadn't considered <em>that</em> possibility, since he grows still when Homelander touches him, and then starts fighting. <em>Really</em> fighting.</p><p>Really trying to fight Homelander as if he's a normal person and Billy isn't going to fucking break his bones trying to kick and punch him.</p><p>Homelander rolls his eyes and slams Billy's head against the walls, sending him into unconsciousness.</p><p>"This is going to be fun, Billy!" Homelander promises the slumped form before him. "You'll see. <em>Real</em> fun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy wakes up a few minutes after Homelander finishes preparing. He's got wonderful timing.</p><p>Homelander sits on the chair in front of him, watching as Billy slowly realizes the situation he's found himself in. First, as his eyes open, he immediately jumps up like a spring. Or at least jumps up until he's around four inches from the sheets when he's forced to stop as the chains end and keep him in place. Homelander frowns at the look of utter exasperation</p><p>The look says, <em>goddammit it not this shit again</em>, like he's used to finding himself in situations like this, or at least similar. Like this isn't the first time he's woken up <em>tied up in a strange bed</em>. And Homelander does not like that.</p><p>Does not like how Billy seems to put him in a box with lots of other people that annoy him and make his days harder.</p><p>As Billy tries to move his legs, discovering that they're cuffed and chained to the bed as well, Homelander feels his teeth clench. He's going to push himself out of that box, make himself a special, one of a kind place in Billy's mind. He's going to be special for Billy.</p><p>He's going to make sure Billy <em>fears</em> him.</p><p>Billy keeps pulling at the chains keeping his legs spread on the sheets and his arms tied to the bed frame, keeping him in a seated position. His eyes are fluttering around, taking everything in.</p><p>Homelander looks around as well, trying to see the room through Billy's eyes. Can he tell, from the clouds peeking from the glass walls, just how high up he is? Can he see the blinking lights of New York far, far below? Can he feel the expensive sheets on his rough clothes, does he realize just how well made every single piece of furniture in this room is?</p><p>Is it visible, from his position, that there are no stairs leading down from the tower? Does he understand that Homelander flew him here, to a place no one but him can reach?</p><p>Homelander wonders if he realizes how special it is for Homelander to bring someone up here.</p><p>"What’s the plan, now?" Billy asks, settling against the back of the bed, clearly trying to get in a position ready for a fight. Homelander doesn't think such a position can really be found.</p><p>"The plan?" Homelander leans backwards on his chair, starting to take his left glove off, one finger at a time. "Do I need to have one? What if I'm just following random whims?"</p><p>"<em>Are </em>you?"</p><p>"No," Homelander admits, throwing the glove on the floor and getting to work on the second one. "I'm not. I thought I'd take you up on that offer."</p><p>Billy frowns at him, "Blood hell you yappin' about?"</p><p>"Oh, you know," Homelander uses his teeth to pull off the glove and spits it out. "The one where I take you instead of wonderful Becca."</p><p>"You touch Becca-"</p><p>"Or maybe I misunderstood. Maybe you didn't mean that…"</p><p>"You bloody well know-"</p><p>"That's fine," Homelander interrupts smoothly, standing up. "If you don’t want to make the deal, I'll just go back to Becca."</p><p>"No," Billy says behind clenched teeth. "You ain't touchin' Becca."</p><p>Homelander smiles and settles down on the bed, his cape resting on Billy's stomach.</p><p>"So you do want it?"</p><p>Billy breathes out, "Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah? Good," Homelander murmurs, leaning down towards Billy's face.</p><p>And Billy slams his head into Homelander's forehead.</p><p>Homelander sighs, placing his fingers on Billy's now bleeding forehead. He feels Billy's pumping heartrate and frowns, feeling the strange feeling of flesh touching his flesh. He hadn't touched another person's skin since Madelyn.</p><p>"That was stupid," Homelander tells Billy, taking his fingers away from the blood and holding it up to his eyes. "Did you plan to do that or was it just instinct?"</p><p>Billy growls.</p><p>"You're hilarious," Homelander says. "Becca didn't fight, you know. She just lay there and cried. Probably because I told her that I would kill you if she did-"</p><p>He has to move away when Billy tries to do the forehead-thing again.</p><p>"Wow there tiger!" Homelander laughs, rubbing Billy's head and moving his hand when he tries to bite it. Fucking bite it. "Calm down, would you?"</p><p>Billy does not, in fact, calm down.</p><p>"Ok, ok, listen," Homelander raises his hands in submission. "We need to talk. All right? About Becca."</p><p>Billy stills, slumping back against the bedframe, and looks at Homelander with hatred. That's good, he's finally paying fucking attention.</p><p>"Stop fighting me," Homelander says calmly. "I'm going to kiss you, and you're going to kiss me back. We'll see where we go from there-"</p><p>"Bloody hell I will."</p><p>"You will, Billy," Homelander sneers. "Because if you don't, I'll leave you to babysit Ryan and bring Becca up here instead. Do<em> not</em> test me right now. Let's try this again."</p><p>He moves closer again, noticing how Billy is staying in place this time. Homelander places two fingers under Billy's chin, tilting his head up, and kisses him. He starts with a gentle press of their lips together, just to see what Billy does. His lips are chapped, but it still feels sweet to Homelander.</p><p>Billy doesn't move. He doesn’t kiss back, but he doesn't try to shove Homelander away either.</p><p>"That's not kissing back, champ," Homelander whispers against Billy's lips, and puts his thumb on Billy's lower lip, pressing it down to open Billy's mouth. "Kiss me back."</p><p>He slips his tongue into Billy's mouth, and he hears (and feels) Billy gasp in surprise at the invasion.</p><p>"Come on," He prompts again. "Don't make me bring Becca."</p><p>Billy growls deep in his chest. Then he starts kissing back.</p><p>And wow-he is a <em>good </em>kisser. He knows exactly what to do with his tongue, how slow or fast, hard or soft to go at any given moment. He's so good at it that it takes Homelander longer than it should have to realize that Billy is sitting straighter and Homelander is leaning back, accommodating, and he has taken complete control of the kiss, bringing Homelander along for the ride.</p><p>He pushes away, and immediately Billy goes back to leaning against the bed, glaring at him like they haven't just kissed as if they've been doing it for years.</p><p>Did he learn this from Becca?</p><p>Homelander feels angrier and angrier, and grabs Billy's throat, putting their faces so close to each other that their breathes mingle.</p><p>"Now…" Homelander grins, or at least tries to grin. "Tell me something. Have you ever been fucked?"</p><p>Billy grins a cruel little grin and says, "You try that and I'll shove a stick of dynamite up your arse."</p><p>Homelander snorts, "You're fun, champ."</p><p>The amusement slips off his face.</p><p>"I'm not going through this with you every second fucking minute," He growls. "Do I need to threaten you with Becca again? It's going to get boring very quickly."</p><p>Billy glares and then shakes his head.</p><p>"Answer the question, then."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Homelander breathes out, closing his eyes for a moment, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Don't worry, I'm going to make it so good for you. Remember I told you how Becca came three times? I wonder if we can get you to come more times than that."</p><p>Billy just glares at him, all his attention on Homelander. And- there it is. Fear in his eyes. He's very good at hiding it, but Homelander can see.</p><p>*</p><p>He steps back after he tears of all of Billy's clothes away and takes a look at him. Billy is surprising muscular, happily. He's got a bit of black fuzz on his chest and a line of black hair leading down to his impressive-looking dick. Homelander licks his lower lip.</p><p>Billy's body is scarred, obviously, and for some reason it makes Homelander really angry.</p><p>Maybe he just doesn't like the thought that other people had access to Billy's body before him, even if it was only to-if the scar can be trusted-hit him with an iron (it makes him wonder what the man did to annoy a housewife).</p><p>He should put some scars there himself.</p><p>"Not bad, Billy, not bad," Homelander smiles at the glare Billy gives him at that, and picks up the bottle of lube waiting by the side table. He coats his fingers and settles himself between Billy's spread legs.</p><p>"Fuck off," Billy grits out as Homelander looks down. Homelander places his hand under Billy's knee and shoves it up, exposing him fully for Homelander's greedy eyes.</p><p>It's been a while, he has to admit, since he'd been with another man. For the past year or so, it's been only Madelyn (but he doesn't want to think about her. She never really loved him- he has Billy to thank for letting him know that), and even before that he'd found women so much easier than men. They were soft and he could pretend they were his mother.</p><p>Looking at Billy's pink, puckered hole, he wonders why he hadn't done this more often.</p><p>This should be fun.</p><p>"Hold on, sweetheart," He whispers.</p><p>"Don't fuckin' call me-shite!"</p><p>Homelander raises an eyebrow, taking the tip of his finger out and slipping it back into that warm, inviting heat, "You were saying?"</p><p>"Fuck off!"</p><p>"A fucking is going to happen, that's for sure," Homelander grins, kissing Billy's knee. He almost gets kicked in the nose for his efforts and hits Billy's ass, hard enough to sting. "Be careful."</p><p>Billy responds by letting out a long, long list of cockney curses, which Homelander finds absolutely hilarious.</p><p>He doesn't have time much time to enjoy the colorful curses, since his mind is quickly distracted by the sensation of being inside of Billy. It's just his fingers, of course, but it's still so fucking <em>hot</em>. Even if Billy hadn't told him he was a virgin (at least in some ways), Homelander could have known that, at least in the last while, he hadn't been breeched. He's just far too tight for that.</p><p>It makes Homelander working his fingers into him feel like what Homelander assumes explorers much have felt like discovering new continents, an adventure.</p><p>It's clear that this is causing Billy some level of pain. Not much, but it's impossible for Homelander to make this entirely painless given with how tense Billy is being.</p><p>"You need to calm down," Homelander murmurs. "This doesn't-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up!"</p><p>Homelander rolls his eyes and pushes his fingers in deeper.</p><p>Billy gasps, shock and confusion clear in his voice. Homelander raised an eyebrow and moves, keeping his fingers pumping in and out, careful to hit that same spot over and over again, and closes his mouth over Billy's. A knee comes up and hits Homelander hard in the chest, but Homelander decides to ignore it for that, licking Billy's teeth, moving deeper into his mouth.</p><p>He keeps kissing Billy, hitting his prostate over and over again. Billy grabs the chains holding him so hard that Homelander can smell the metallic scent of blood as Billy digs his soft human skin into the metal cuffs.</p><p>"Don't hurt yourself," Homelander whispers into Billy's ear before he bites down on his lobe and begins kissing Billy's neck, gently easing a fourth finger into his lover. He starts scissoring, carefully, and Billy gasps. "There, that's better. It's good, isn't it?"</p><p>"S-shut-"</p><p>"Shh," Homelander hushes against Billy's skin. "You're all right, we're all right, sweetheart. This is good for you, isn't it? This pleasure in your body, don't forget how you got it. I gave it to you, and I'm going to give you even more of it. You'll never forget this, Billy. You'll never forget our first time-"</p><p>"Wha-what-"</p><p>"What, you thought this would be the only time we do this?" Homelander snorts, kissing Billy's nose affectionately. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to abandon you after I take your virginity."</p><p>Billy growls and starts to fight again, trying to get Homelander's fingers out of himself.</p><p>"Time to move on," Homelander whispers into Billy's ear, and sits up.</p><p>He gets his dick out of his uniform, and watches with satisfaction as Billy's eyes grow wide and he starts to struggle in earnest, trying to get away as Homelander caresses his already hard dick. Homelander watches as the blood drips down into the mattress from Billy's four limbs where his flesh meets the cuffs.</p><p>Homelander grabs Billy's legs and pulls them apart.</p><p>"Stop moving, Billy, I'm not going to ask you again," Homelander growls.</p><p>Billy thrusts a few more times, but then forces himself to go still, clearly no longer needing the specificity of the Becca-threat. His eyes stay on Homelander the whole time, and Homelander shudders at the intensity captured in those sharp blue orbs.</p><p>"Good," Homelander says softly, caressing Billy's hair. He positions his dick at Billy's waiting entrance, and as he continues to caress Billy, he gently pushes himself in.</p><p>Oh, fuck, this is good. It's so good. He bottoms out, groaning and hiding his face in Billy's neck as the man turns away. He feels a vibration through his dick, a powerful force tying him to the man underneath him.</p><p>"Billy," Homelander breathes out, slowly taking his member out. Billy gasps, and Homelander feels him start to get hard, as well. Fucking finally. "Billy, you feel so fucking good-"</p><p>"Shu-shut up," Billy groans, but there is no heat in his voice. He sounds wrecked, shocked, eyes closed shut. He looks stunning.</p><p>"Beautiful Billy," Homelander says softly, slamming into Billy again and again. Billy groans, and it's as if he's given up on any attempt to hide the pleasure Homelander is giving him. Happily, Homelander kisses Billy, hard and rough, rocking him with his movements. "I'm so glad I found you."</p><p>For once, Billy doesn't respond. He just keeps gasping and groaning.</p><p>Homelander feels his orgasm getting closer and closer, and he thinks Billy is going to come soon as well. He takes a deep breath and slams into Billy again as his come explodes out of him, filling Billy up.</p><p>Billy makes a disgusted look, but then his face contorts and he comes as well.</p><p>Homelander keeps fucking Billy through both of their orgasms, milking every second of pleasure he can get out of it.</p><p>He groans and collapses over Billy, listening to the man's heart beat and breathing slowly return to normal. When Billy finally does, Homelander sits back up and grabs Billy's chin, forcing him to look him in his eyes, "So. That's one. Let's see how many more we can do."</p><p>Billy spits right into his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Five times," Homelander muses out loud. "That's really good, Billy."</p><p>He would like to go again, but he can tell that at this point it will be like fucking a comatose body. He probably should have stopped after the fourth time, but Billy had looked so fuckable, eyes fluttering open and closed, his body sleek with sweat, muscles straining as he tried to breath through his exhaustion.</p><p>Now, though, Billy's eyes are open, just unseeing as they stare up the ceiling. His body is so wet you'd think he's just come out of a pool. At least if you ignore the mess of come and just a little bit of blood on his stomach and around his ass.</p><p>The blood is there because after the third time, when Homelander had started growing hard again while still inside Billy, the man had seemingly had enough and started to really struggle against him, ending up tearing himself a bit.</p><p>Homelander plays with the sticky mess, painting Billy's chest, getting no reaction at all.</p><p>"I think we need to take care of you," Homelander unlocks Billy's wrists and feet, looking over the deep bruises and bleeding decorating the flesh. Clicking his tongue, Homelander tucks his dick back into his uniform and takes Billy into his arms.</p><p>First he takes Billy to one of the supes with healing power. The girl shakes the whole time she puts her hands on Billy's limbs and inside him for a moment. When she retreats, her fingers are covered with semen and blood, Homelander lets out a small growl that makes her squeak and rush to wash her hands clean.</p><p>"Thanks," Homelander says with a smile, picking the still Billy up again. He wraps a blanket around Billy, making the man stir a bit and try a glare.</p><p>Homelander grins down at him, kissing Billy's forehead as he takes back to the sky. Billy tries to twist away, but he's far too weak for that.</p><p>"Let's get you back to Becca, huh champ?"</p><p>*</p><p>Becca screams when Homelander lands in her bedroom, but places her hand on her mouth immediately, muffling the sound.</p><p>"I hope you didn't wake Ryan up," Homelander warns as he places Billy gently down on the bed, his back resting against the many pillows. He grits his teeth when Becca rushes over and covers Billy's body with her own.</p><p>Billy mumbles softly into her ear, telling her he's all right and everything is all right. He looks up at Homelander as he holds Becca close to him, defiant.</p><p>"What did you <em>do</em> to him?" Becca demands, voice muffled by Billy's blanket.</p><p>"Becca, hush," Billy says to her softly, his voice rough from the screaming he'd done before. All the screaming and groaning and begging when Homelander has stepped away, leaving him hard and needing, so he could look at him squirming and hear him beg for Homelander to come back to him, to just <em>finish it already</em>.</p><p>Becca grows silent, holding Billy close. Billy looks away from Homelander, and suddenly the two of them are completely engrossed in one another, as if Homelander is no longer there.</p><p>He clears his throat.</p><p>"You can fuck off now, Homelander," Billy says icily. "The deal is done."</p><p>"For now," Homelander replies, leaning to caress Billy's hair out of his forehead. Billy jerks away, and Becca's eyes grow wide with realization.</p><p>"Don't forget, if you want me not to-"</p><p>"I bloody know," Billy sneers.</p><p>"Just want to make sure. I'm going to check up on Ryan now. I'll see you soon, Billy."</p><p>*</p><p>Billy looks slightly better when he comes back out of the bathroom, at least physically. He's dressed in one of pajama pants Becca had bought him from the store, and he's washed his hair and shaved again. The circles under his eyes are a bit less pronounced. He looks exhausted and lost and Becca, wordlessly, open her arms to him.</p><p>"I know it would make me a good person to wish you had never come here," Becca whispers into his ear as they hold each other. "But I'm to selfish and I'm still glad you're here."</p><p>She hides her face into Billy's warm chest as he says, "I ain't sorry neither."</p><p>Becca hiccups a few tears out and holds on tighter, "Homelander, he-"</p><p>"Lets not talk 'bout it."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Becca, please."</p><p>There's a strain to Billy's voice that makes Becca close her mouth and just hold her husband close.</p><p>*</p><p>When Ryan wakes up and stumbles his way to the kitchen he nearly screams in terror. There is a man in the kitchen, sitting at the chair that Ryan usually sits in. He only calms down when he realizes the man has black hair, not blond. It's Billy, not Homelander.</p><p>He's not sure why he dislikes Homelander so much. it might just be because of how strange it is that Homelander is his<em> father</em>, and no one had <em>told him</em>.</p><p>There's something more, though. Ryan doesn’t know what it is, but there's just something he doesn't like about him. Especially after Homelander had put him to bed.</p><p>That was weird.</p><p>Not that he's not happy to finally have his own phone…</p><p>"Billy?" Ryan mumbles, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Billy startles and smiles at him. It doesn't look real, and Ryan really wants adults to stop smiling at him when they don't mean it. He's <em>eight</em>, he's not a baby.</p><p>"Mornin', laddie," At least Billy doesn’t try to put on a cheerful voice. He sounds just as tired and sad as he looks. It makes Ryan want to give him a hug, to make him feel better. He likes Billy, Billy is fun. Billy makes his mom happy. When she looks at him she smiles, larger than Ryan can ever remember. And when he touches her she calms down.</p><p>"Did something happen?" He asks, sitting down next to Billy.</p><p>Billy hesitates and then says, "Aye."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Afraid I can't tell," Billy replies, placing his chin on his hand and raising his eyebrow in expectation.</p><p>Ryan isn't going to, he can tell that Billy is never going to answer no matter how much he begs. He likes the honesty, though. Mom would have just told him that nothing was wrong.  </p><p>"Was it…was it bad?" Ryan asks, hesitant.</p><p>"Nothin' you need to worry your little noggin over," Billy taps his forehead with his finger.</p><p> Ryan scowls and shoves Billy's finger away, "I'm not a baby."</p><p>"You very much are a basin."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Baby."</p><p>"Well, you talk funny."</p><p>Billy snorts, "Aha. C'mon, breakfast."</p><p>"Yeah," Ryan brightens up. "We can surprise Mom with food!"</p><p>Billy ruffles his hair and gives him the job of cutting vegetables while he makes eggs, and while Ryan works he asks, a bit nervous, "Billy, can I tell you something?"</p><p>Billy stops whisking the eggs and says, "Go on."</p><p>"Ok, so, last night Homelander put me to bed…"</p><p>He tells Billy everything that Homelander had said to him, and by the time he's done Billy is seated next to him again, listening intently.</p><p>"So, um, yeah," Ryan squirms in his chair.</p><p>"Yeah," Billy echoes. His fingers are drumming on the table, a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>"Billy?" Ryan asks, nervous.</p><p>"Right," Billy seems to realize what his fingers are doing and shoves them under the table. "You ain't no god, lad."</p><p>"I know," Ryan says quietly.</p><p>"Don’t bloody forget that," Billy levels Ryan with a hard look which makes Ryan want to squeak. He doesn't, though, because he <em>just said</em> he's not a baby. "You just a lad, aye?"</p><p>Ryan nods, "My mom said she didn't tell me because she wanted me to have a normal childhood."</p><p>"Well," Billy drawls, "Your mum is smarter than all us together. Should listen to her."</p><p>"She still could have told me," Ryan says. "I can have a normal life <em>and </em>know. And why weren't <em>you</em> here?"</p><p>Billy breathes out, "Lad…"</p><p>"And why are you Mom's husband but not my dad? Did my mom cheat on you?"</p><p>Frowning at him, Billy says, "Bloody hell, how d'you know about-"</p><p>"I see movies!"</p><p>"Ah," Billy snorts. "I see."</p><p>"Well? Did she?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Billy and Ryan turn together, watching Mom come into the kitchen. She sits down next to Ryan and kisses his forehead.</p><p>"I didn't cheat on Billy," Mom continues, wrapping her arm around Ryan.</p><p>"So how-"</p><p>Ryan stops talking when Billy gets up. Mom smiles at him and he nods at her before stepping out of the room, leaving Ryan alone with his mother.</p><p>"Why did he leave?" Ryan asks.</p><p>Mom takes a deep breath and rubs her face, "Because we need to talk alone."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Mom caresses the back of Ryan's neck and she says, "Ryan…your dad-he hurt me."</p><p>"Hurt you?"</p><p>"Yes," Mom keeps caressing him, grounding him. "I never wanted you to know about this. You were never supposed to meet Homelander-"</p><p>"I wasn't?"</p><p>Mom shakes her head, "The agreement I made with Vought was that your father would never learn about you."</p><p>Ryan nods slowly, "Because he hurt you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So…" Ryan swallows. "He hurt you and then-then you got pregnant."</p><p>"Ryan…I'm so sorry," Mom is almost crying now. "I love you so much-"</p><p>He gets up and rushes out of the room. He doesn’t want to see Mom cry, so instead he runs into the living room and bangs right into Billy.</p><p>"Ryan?" Billy gets down on his knees and steadies Ryan.</p><p>"Mom said Homelander hurt her," Ryan says, hearing Mom get up. "And that's why I'm here. Did you know that?"</p><p>Billy nods silently.</p><p>Ryan's lower lip wobbles and Billy opens his arms and picks Ryan up, hugging him close. Ryan wraps his arms around Billy's neck and cries.</p><p>After a moment he feels Mom come and hug him as well, squishing him between Billy and her. It's warm and safe and Ryan wants to stay there forever.</p><p>"I wish you were my dad," Ryan sniffs, hugging Billy tightly. "I don't want to see Homelander ever again."</p><p>*</p><p>"When should I come pick you up?" Becca asks, fingers tightening on the wheel.</p><p>"Two hours or so," Billy replies, not looking at her. He hasn't looked at her almost at all ever since Homelander had raped him. They haven't talked about it. Billy shut her down every time she tried, but she knows exactly what it was that that sick fuck had done to her husband.</p><p>She knows that look in his eyes, it's the same one she had worn for months, maybe even years after Homelander had done the same to her.</p><p>"What if Homelander comes back before that?"</p><p>"I'll give you a bell," Billy waves the phone Homelander had given Ryan. He'd taken the phone from her son and somehow managed to turn it into a tracking device for Homelander's private phone.</p><p>It does make her feel just a little bit better, knowing she'll have a warning next time Homelander decides to drop in fort a visit. It also makes her feel terrified, knowing that Homelander had given her son a phone. That he expects Ryan to call him to talk.</p><p>"Billy…" Becca watches as Billy places a hand on the wall keeping them in. "Talk to me."</p><p>"You could have told me," Billy says, still not looking at her. "When you found out about Ryan. Didn't have to go to bloody <em>Vought.</em>"</p><p>Becca can feel herself curl into a ball, "I thought they could protect Ryan."</p><p>"Protect him?" Billy snorts. "Kept him in a fuckin'<em> cage</em>, more like."</p><p>Becca glares at Billy's back, "A<em> safe </em>cage."</p><p>"Safe cage," Billy mumbles. "And his powers? He ain't usin' those neither."</p><p>"So you agree with Homelander," Becca says bitterly.</p><p>"Your son ain't normal, he's a fuckin' supe," Billy finally turns to look at her, glaring as well. "That's one thing Homelander ain't wrong about."</p><p>Becca rubs her eyes from tears, "He's just a young boy."</p><p>"He's a supe who needs to control his fuckin' powers before he does somethin'."</p><p>"He's not going to do anything!"</p><p>"You sure about that? I saw his eyes grow red when Homelander said he's his daddy," Billy grabs Becca's arm. Not hard, of course, Billy would never hold her hard. God, how she's missed him. Missed the strength of a man she trusted not to use again her. "Homelander will want more of that. And if he won't get what he wants-what you think he's gonna do?"</p><p>Becca swallows, "What do <em>you</em> think he'll do?"</p><p>The answer comes immediately, "Hurt the people the lad loves to get it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homelander pushes Ryan off the roof and-</p><p>He lands on the floor.</p><p>Well, that's disappointing.</p><p>The backdoor open and Becca and Billy come rushing out. Becca screams and starts trying to get Ryan to wake up, and it's really fucking dumb because of course he's fine. Homelander ignores her, though, because Billy is stomping towards him.</p><p>"The bloody hell you doin'?" Billy sneers. "Did you-"</p><p>"Throw him off a roof?" Homelander grabs Billy by the throat and shoves him closer. "<em>Now</em> what are you trying to do?"</p><p>Billy grabs his arm, "Let go-"</p><p>"Are you trying to distract me? While Becca screams and calls me a human monster? Because you know I can still hear her?"</p><p>"Still here, ain't you?"</p><p>Homelander tightens his hold on Billy's throat, hearing him start gasping for breath, "God, Billy. I was going to give you a few days to rest, I really was-"</p><p>He hears Ryan gasp and start to get up, and Becca fussing over him, but he's finding it impossible to look away from Billy.</p><p>"-but if you're offering, I'm not going to say no. Let's go back to my place."</p><p>"Let go of him!' Homelander raises an eyebrow as Ryan comes running towards them, Becca on his heels. "Don't touch him!"</p><p>"Ryan," Homelander says, warningly. "This is between Billy and me. Come on, we're going-"</p><p>"No! I said leave him <em>alone</em>!" Ryan cries out and pushes Homelander.</p><p>And Homelander goes down.</p><p>He actually goes down.</p><p>But he doesn’t have time to think about how baffling that is, because as he goes down, he takes Billy down with him. The power in Ryan's push, connected with Homelander's iron hold on Billy's neck, makes a nose that Homelander recognizes as the creaking of a bone.</p><p>Becca screams as Billy gaps, trying to breath through his nearly broken neck.</p><p>"Oh, God, oh God," Becca is whimpering.</p><p>Homelander scowls at her, carefully picking up Billy, cradling his neck in his hand. he takes to the sky and hears Ryan whisper, "I'm sorry."</p><p>*</p><p>Billy gasps in shock as his neck is twisted back into its correct position.</p><p>"Shh," Homelander hushes him as the heals sure steps away. He presses their foreheads together, enjoying the warm body in his arms. He hadn't wanted to put Billy down while the healer worked, worried that any movement might fully break his neck. "You're all right, you're ok."</p><p>"Fuck!" Billy gasps out, trying to get out of Homelander's hold.</p><p>"Stop that," Homelander chides as the healer quickly leaves her studio apartment.</p><p>He shifts Billy in his arms to a more comfortable position, so Billy is sideways on Homelander's lap, pressed against his chest.</p><p>"You should be thanking me," Homelander tells him, placing an open palm on Billy's knees while his other arm wraps around Billy's middle, keeping him trapped in place. "I just saved your life."</p><p>Billy snorts, "Thought it was that lass."</p><p>He's shivering, Homelander suddenly notices. He wonders if it's because he's once more in Homelander's arms, or because of the almost-dying thing. Though, to be fair, hadn't he more or less tried to kill himself jest a few days ago when he blew up Madelyn's house?</p><p>"Hey, Billy," Homelander noses against Billy's ear. "You did good today. Ryan pushed me!"</p><p>Billy turns his head away, "'cause he hates you, fuckin' raspberry."</p><p>Homelander growls, "He doesn’t hate me. His mother's just brainwashed him into thinking he's a mudperson. He'll figure it out."</p><p>Snorting, Billy says, "Your bloody radio rental if you think that."</p><p>"Can you stop talking in code?"</p><p>Billy just rolls his eyes, "Ryan ain't goin' to-"</p><p>"All right, enough," Homelander hovers up in the air. He doesn't want to talk or think about Ryan. He doesn’t want to think about the beat of fear he'd felt when Billy lay gasping for breath on the grass.</p><p>What he wants is to feel.</p><p>*</p><p>"Sit on the sofa," Homelander orders as soon as he flies through the grass ceiling and puts Billy down on the marble floor of his living room.</p><p>"Why?" Billy asks.</p><p>Homelander girts his teeth, walking back in forth in front of the electric fire as he throws his gloves off.</p><p>"Because I said so. I don't need to explain myself to you. Just <em>do as I say</em>!"</p><p>Billy is a stubborn ass, but he's not an idiot, and he can see the danger in Homelander's eyes.</p><p>He sits down.</p><p>"Good, thank you," Homelander rubs his face. He stands over Billy, enjoying the height he has over the other man. "Now take your shirt off."</p><p>Billy raises his hands to his shirt. He hesitates for just a second before slipping his shirt off.</p><p>Homelander grins, "Now your shoes and socks."</p><p>The man obeys while keeping his eyes trained on Homelander the entire time.</p><p>"Now trousers, I presume?" He drawls.</p><p>"Shut up," Homelander growls. "Just keep your mouth fucking shut for once."</p><p>Homelander goes down on his knees in front of Billy. He thinks about Madelyn, wondering if she would mind him pleasuring Billy. He's never done that for her, there wasn't much point. Madelyn, unlike Billy, never tried to hide her pleasure. Billy needed to be forced there, Homelander has learned that about him already.</p><p>He places his hand on Billy's crotch, and the man jumps up.</p><p>"Billy…." Homelander warns. Billy's hands grab the sofa. He doesn’t move again.</p><p>Homelander caresses his chest gently as he undoes Billy's pants. Billy throws his head against the cushions, and his fingers clench.</p><p>"Don't. I want you to look at me," Homelander instructs as he shoves Billy's pants and underwear off, exposing him fully to Homelander's greedy eyes.</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"Billy-" Homelander grabs his chin and shoves his head back down. "You're going to look at me the whole time."</p><p>"Whole time of what?"</p><p>Homelander sighs and kisses Billy gently while Billy stays still. Homelander whispers into his ear, "Don't be scared, Billy. I'm going to take such good care of you."</p><p>"Do I look fuckin' scared to you?"</p><p>"Yes," Homelander grins and kisses Billy's nose. "You do."</p><p>Before Billy can respond (Homelander doesn’t know what he would say, given that he <em>does</em> look just a little nervous) Homelander grabs Billy's throat and shoves is head down. Billy lets go of the sofa to grab Homelander's arm, which seems to be the automatic response when someone holds on to their throat.</p><p>Homelander grins at the worried look in Billy's eyes, then ducks down. He breathes against Billy's dick, making Billy twitch subtly.</p><p>"You ain't gonna do that," Billy says, though it sounds more like a question than anything else.</p><p>"I am," Homelander says against the dick. "Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"What the fuck do you think you'll get out of it?"</p><p>Homelander looks up, raising an eyebrow, "I get you making those sweet noises."</p><p>Deciding that sometimes showing is better then telling, Homelander grabs Billy's knee to pull his legs apart and lick a long strip of his dick from tip to base.</p><p>Billy shivers, but manages to stay quiet, making Homelander smirk. He wonders how long it would take him to get Billy to make noise. He hopes it will take a long time, so he can keep licking and sucking on Billy's member. Honestly, mostly the sucking. It reminds him of drinking Madelyn's milk. Maybe even better, because Madelyn could make him stop, eventually, and Billy can ask if he wants but Homelander doesn’t have to stop if he doesn’t want to.</p><p>Billy's dick also tastes better then Madelyn's tits.</p><p>Billy grits his teeth and keeps silent for a long, long time. He manages not to make a single sound as his dick slowly inflates in Homelander's mouth.</p><p>Homelander finds his eyes closing, mind in a buzzing calm. He feels so calm he thinks he might fall asleep still sucking Billy. Then he licks Billy's tip and the man jerks and he yells, "Bloody fuck!"</p><p>Homelander grins around the member in his mouth and goes back to paying all his attention to the calming sensation. It's even better now with the background of Billy's gasping and groaning.</p><p>It's the sound that makes Homelander grow hard as well. He lets his dick do what it wants, his hands are holding Billy in place and he doesn't want to move away.</p><p>Everything is perfect right now, he doesn’t want anything to change. Nothing good ever lasts forever, and eventually Billy jerks upwards and he comes into Homelander's mouth. But this is good as well, he likes the taste of Billy's come. He milks him eagerly, swallowing every last drop.</p><p>It makes him come as well. Because here's the thing: Madelyn's milk, it wasn't for him. She could pretend all she wanted, but the mild was for that baby. For<em> Teddy</em>. Billy's come, it's for him. there is no third party involved. Billy came for him.</p><p>There is no one but Homelander and Billy here.</p><p>He sucks Billy's now flaccid dick a few more times and then slips it out of his mouth. Billy breathes out, and then tries struggling again.</p><p>Homelander keeps a hand on his throat, looking down at his uniform. God-fucking-dammit, he's come in his suit. Fucking uncomfortable. He hesitates, hand on the suit, and then looks at Billy.</p><p>The man stops struggling for a moment, hands clenching Homelander's arm, and Homelander shoves him away and takes his suit off.</p><p>"Come back here," He says, entirely naked, as he sits down on the sofa. Billy is moving around the room, picking up his clothes again. "Don't put your clothes on."</p><p>Billy stops, turns and grits his teeth.</p><p>Homelander raises a hand to him, not saying another word. It doesn’t take long for Billy to walk over and allow Homelander to pull him into his lap.</p><p>Homelander wraps his arms around Billy, holding him tight so Billy's back is flush against his chest, and places his chin over Billy's shoulder. He buries his nose behind Billy's ear and breathes in the smell of orgasm and Billy.</p><p>He feels warm and calm, and Billy is soft and comfortable.</p><p>"Beautiful Billy," He murmurs into Billy's ear. "Was that good for you? It was so, so good for me."</p><p>Billy shudders, but doesn’t say a word.</p><p>*</p><p>Homelander thinks he's just going to keep him here with him forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You gonna take me back to Becca now? I been here fuckin' hours."</p><p>"Shh," Homelander hushes, keeping his eyes closed as he buries his nose into Billy's hair. He really hopes that Billy isn’t going to start fighting him again. He'd put up one hell of a struggle when Homelander had settled them together on the sofa and it became clear that he wasn’t in any rush to take him back.</p><p>Billy growls, but he isn't fighting. Homelander smiles and shifts him a bit to make it more comfortable. They're still on the sofa, but Homelander has moved them a while ago so they're laying down with Billy on Homelander's naked chest, barely an inch between them.</p><p>"You bloody wanker-"</p><p>"Billy, please, we're watching a movie," Homelander chides, motioning to the TV in front of them, where the first ever Vought Pictures movie is playing. It's about the wonderful romance of Queen Maeve and Homelander.</p><p>God, he doesn’t miss that phase of his public persona. It had been useful for humanizing him to the public, sure. He just hated having to kiss a woman who would rather kiss a horse then a man. There was a time when he had found her disgusting for that, before he'd discovered he also enjoyed fucking people of his own gender.</p><p>He still hated her, just not for those reasons anymore.</p><p>"Bloody fucker," Billy curses again. his body is as stiff as a log, and Homelander grabs his hair hard. A warning.</p><p>"Don't try anything," He whispers into Billy's ear before licking it. "If you do-"</p><p>"What is it you goin' to threaten me with?" Billy asks icily, placing his chin on Homelander's chest so they can look each other in the eye. "Me wife-"</p><p>"Stop calling her that."</p><p>Billy gives him a look that implies Homelander is either an idiot or insane, "That's what she <em>is</em>."</p><p>"Not anymore. Don't call her that."</p><p>"The fuckin' hell you talkin' about."</p><p>Homelander grabs Billy's chin roughly, "For once, Billy, just do as I fucking say. Stop calling Becca your wife. If you do-"</p><p>"Yes?" Billy purrs, eyes cruel and mocking. "You'll hurt me?"</p><p>"Not you," Homelander says, because he doesn’t believe in idle threats and the thought of hurting Billy, really hurting him, is not at all pleasant to him (he likes the idea of spanking him, they should try that some time). "Your friends. Mr. Marvin Milk and his family, that whiny little bitch Hugh Campbell, and all of the people you used to work with at the CIA. You know what? Maybe after we burn through all of those we'll go across the sea to everyone you used to know back in England!"</p><p>He raises an eyebrow expectantly for an answer.</p><p>Billy stares at him for a moment and then nods to himself, clearly making a decision as he says, "You plannin' on takin' me back to Becca eventually?"</p><p>He doesn't want to, but the best training needs carrots along with sticks. He's learned that from Vogelbaum. He tilts his head on the pillow propping him up and puts his thumb on Billy's cheek, "If you're really good."</p><p>Billy is less stiff now, like knowing exactly how Homelander plans to punish him is somehow calming, "And what does it mean to you, to <em>be good</em>?"</p><p>Homelander thinks about that for a moment and then suggests, "You could suck me off."</p><p>Billy doesn’t look surprised at all, and Homelander watches in something close to shock as Billy wiggles out of his hold. He lets him go, enjoying the beautiful view of Billy moving down his body. His lover positions himself with his body curled on the sofa in front of Homelander, his arms resting on Homelander's spread, pulled up knees. Then he breathes out and goes down.</p><p>This isn't the first time Billy has sucked a man off, that becomes clear as soon as he starts. He might not have been fucked before, but this isn’t new to him. On the one hand, it means that Homelander can just relax and enjoy the ride. On the other hand, of course, it means that other men have enjoyed the pleasures of Billy's tongue working on them.</p><p>At this point, Homelander isn’t sure if Billy is a fucking sex god or if Homelander enjoys him so much that everything he does seems wonderful. The way his tongue curls around Homelander's tip, the way his lips close and he sucks, gently and slowly and then roughly and faster, his head bopping up and down, it all is oddly hypnotizing to Homelander. He finds himself staring at Billy's black hair, the bumps of his exposed spine, the two perfect globes of his ass. The pleasure he's getting from his dick is secondary to the pleasure he gets from that view.</p><p>Homelander groans and grabs Billy's hair, shoving him down so his throat is impaled on Homelander's dick. Billy gags, and Homelander runs a hand down his spine soothingly.</p><p>"Don't stop," He orders, and sits up, covering Billy with his body. "Keep sucking."</p><p>Billy grabs Homelander's arm with both his hand to steady himself, and somehow keeps going. Homelander lets Billy hold on to him, enjoying the warmth, as he draws shapes on Billy's skin, down his spine and on his ass.</p><p>He reaches down to Billy's throat, placing his palm on his neck, feeling the bulge of Homelander's own dick inside of Billy. Next time he fucks Billy's ass, he's going to use the X-ray vision to see inside, that's something he's never done before.</p><p>"Good job, keeping going," Homelander kisses the back of Billy's neck. "I'm going to come in a second."</p><p>Billy keeps going, and Homelander sighs and allows himself to come.</p><p>He keeps Billy's mouth attached to his dick as he comes, and Billy gags again, swallowing some of the come as most trickles down his chin. Homelander gently detaches them, and Billy immediately doubles over and heaves, spitting out as much of Homelander's spend as he can.</p><p>"Stop that," Homelander places a hand over Billy's mouth. "Swallow."</p><p>Billy shakes his head stubbornly, so Homelander sighs and pinches Billy's nose closed as well.</p><p>"Swallow, and I'll let you breath," He says, tenderly kissing Billy's forehead. "Come on, it's not so hard."</p><p>Billy glares, and manages to hold himself still for nearly twenty seconds before he finally gives in and swallows.</p><p>Homelander releases him, allowing Billy a few moments of gasping for air before wrapping Billy in his arms again, so the man is sitting on his lap, their dicks rubbing together. Homelander could get hard again, in a moment. He probably will, but first-</p><p>He latches his lips to Billy's and kisses him roughly, tasting himself on Billy's tongue. Oh, he<em> likes</em> this. Billy feels so very claimed like this.</p><p>"What 'bout Becca-"</p><p>Homelander groans, dramatically throwing himself on the sofa, "You're really good at ruining the moment, sweetheart."</p><p>Billy raises an eyebrow, "We had a deal, wanker. Fair is fair."</p><p>Fair's fair.</p><p>*</p><p>"Billy's back!" Ryan yells as Homelander lands on the grass, holding Billy, excitement and apprehension churning in his stomach. "Mom!"</p><p>He hears the door open as Mom comes out, and rushes over to become engulfed in Billy's warm embrace. Billy hugs much tighter than Mom, Ryan likes that.</p><p>"I'm glad you and Billy are getting along, buddy," Homelander says, but Ryan keeps his face buried in Billy's shirt. He smells like Homelander now. "Hello there, Becca."</p><p>"Hello," Mom says softly.</p><p>Billy lets go of Ryan, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as he uses the other to hold Mom close. Ryan looks at Homelander, noticing how his hands are clenched together. Fear seeping through him, he presses himself against Mom's arm. If Homelander tries anything, Ryan will- he will- he will protect her somehow.</p><p>"You all right?" Billy asks Mom as they press their foreheads' together.</p><p>"Step away from Ms. Saunders, Billy."</p><p>Becca and Billy both stiffen, but Billy moves away.</p><p>Ryan frowns, "Why are you calling her that? Her name is Butcher."</p><p>"Not anymore, bud," Homelander ruffles Ryan's hair. Ryan flinches away, and Homelander freezes with his hand in the air.</p><p>Homelander stares at Ryan, and Ryan holds on to Mom, biting his lip. He thinks that, just for a moment, there is a flash of hurt in Homelander's eyes.</p><p>He must be imagining it, though. Ryan doesn't think Homelander can feel hurt.</p><p>"Becca, your name is Saunders, isn't it?" Homelander asks his mom.</p><p>"It's my maiden name," Mom says quietly. "Butcher is my married name."</p><p>"Right, bingo," Homelander grins. He's scarier when he smiles. Ryan would really like if he stopped doing it.</p><p>"There's no reason for me to go back to my maiden name-"</p><p>"You're not going to be married for long," Homelander tells Mom. "You'll be getting the divorce papers any day now."</p><p>"Bloody fuck," Billy sneers, "We ain't divorcin'."</p><p>"You are," Homelander says, sounding completely sure of himself. He ruffles Ryan's hair again and adds, "But we can talk about that later. Let's go get breakfast, huh, buddy? Becca, why don't you make us some pancakes?"</p><p>*</p><p>Becca's hand shake as she hands Homelander the coffee he'd asked for. They'd had an incredibly tense breakfast of pancakes where Billy had kept a conversation going with Ryan about his friends' soccer game the day before. The stilted conversation had served the dual purpose of freeing Becca from having to talk, and stopping Homelander from becoming too annoyed by the nervous energy around the table. He'd listened to the conversation, oddly unbothered by the rapport developing in front of his eyes between Ryan and Billy.</p><p>It had left Becca to stare down at her plate of pancakes, terrified of the implications of Homelander's nonchalant declaration that she and Billy would be divorcing. Did he want to marry her, force her and Ryan into his vision of the perfect suburban family he'd been denied his entire life?</p><p>Was it a first step to exposing Ryan to the public?</p><p>Vought wouldn't let him do these things, surely. They wouldn't ask Becca to divorce her husband, marry Homelander-and they had spent nearly eight years keeping Ryan a secret from the public, surely they wouldn't throw that away?</p><p>After breakfast was over, with Becca still a pile of nerves, Homelander had asked (well, he'd framed it as a question but it was clear that it wasn't optional) Ryan to show him some of the soccer moves he'd learned. He had lasted five minutes before angrily telling her son to stop fucking around and use his superstrength to push past Billy, but before he could move past angry words, Billy had grabbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.</p><p>Becca had put a hand on her mouth, terrified of what Homelander might do, but the man had just smirked at her husband and told Ryan to keep playing with Billy while he watched. And then he'd seated himself on the kitchen table with a view of the backyard and demanded a coffee from her.</p><p>"Oh, thanks, Becca," Homelander smiles, taking the coffee and sipping. "Mhm! So good."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it," Becca says, hesitant.</p><p>Placing the mug on the small table next to him, Homelander motions her, "Come sit with me. I think we should talk."</p><p>Becca thinks she'd rather throw herself into an erupting volcano. She sits down. Outside of the window, Ryan is running away from Billy, holding the soccer ball in his arms. Billy rushes after him, yelling something that Becca can't hear past the closed glass window. Whatever it is, it makes Ryan burst into giggles, and he stumbles, allowing Billy to catch up to him and tackle him to the ground.</p><p>Becca smiles, feeling warm and safe.</p><p>"Oh, they're so sweet together, aren't they?" Becca tears her eyes away from the garden, finding Homelander looking out with a look on his face that he probably thinks is loving and sweet. To Becca, though, it looks like the expression a man gives his favorite pets, his favorite pieces of furniture. The look you'd give things that are precious for you and you'd kill others to keep. Things you'd rather destroy then see in other's hands.</p><p>"You said you wanted to talk," Becca says., trying to get Homelander's attention away from her boy. "If it's about how you think I should be raising my son, I'm not interested-"</p><p>"That's a different conversation, and we're definitely going to have it, but not right now," Homelander interrupts, not looking at her.</p><p>"So what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"The divorce."</p><p>Becca swallows. There aren't many things she's willing to fight Homelander on-he's a danger that isn't worth it for most things. Her husband and her son are the two things she won't give up on laying down. She's lost her life due to Homelander, he job and family and Billy in her life. Not her son, not her marriage.</p><p>"I'm not marrying you, Homelander."</p><p>Homelander frowns, giving her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The divorce, you said…"</p><p>"Oh, oh I see," Homelander shakes his head as if Becca is being adorably obtuse. "No, no. I really have no interest in marrying you. You're just not going to stay married to Billy."</p><p>"But-why? Why do you care? If you don't want to…why do you care who I'm married to?"</p><p>"I don't," Homelander takes another sip of his coffee. "You can be married to a fucking supervillain for all I care. You just can't stay married to Billy."</p><p>"This isn't about me," Becca whispers, realization dawning on her like a fucking avalanche. "This is about Billy. Oh my god."</p><p>"Why do you sound so shocked? You married him," Homelander says, and for the first time Becca can hear his pure hatred for her clear in his voice. "You of all people should know why someone should want Billy to be theirs."</p><p>"Billy will never be yours," Becca replies. "Even if you force us to get divorced. We'll always be husband and wife where it matters."</p><p>"And where is that?"</p><p>"Here," Becca places a hand on her chest. "You want Billy to be yours, but he will always be mine, his heart will always belong to me. It's been the way since we met thirteen years ago and it won't change for as long as we're alive. If you want someone to be yours, you need to go find someone else. Billy's already taken."</p><p>The mug in Homelander's hand explodes into hundreds of pieces, and hot coffee flies everywhere, drops hitting Becca in the arm. She yelps, grabbing her arm in pain as Homelander grabs her throat and shoves her on the floor, looming over her.</p><p>"Do you know what Billy did for me? Hmm? The Billy you claim as yours? He sucked me off, he gave me the best blowjob of my life. And he told me, when we were playing with Ryan, that if I stopped yelling at him he'd give me another one once we get back to my place. So, tell me again how Billy <em>belongs to you</em>."</p><p>"The bloody hell you doin'!"</p><p>Becca gasps when her throat is released and Homelander is tackled by Billy. The supe can't be moved by Billy, but Homelander still steps away from her so he has room to wrap his arms around Billy and hold him close, back to chest.</p><p>"I was just having a nice conversation with Becca here," Homelander says, placatingly, and presses his lips to the side of Billy's neck. Becca shivers and looks away, unable to look.</p><p>"Mom…" Ryan whispers from the door frame.</p><p>"Go back outside," Becca orders.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Do as your mother says, young man," Homelander says. Just this once, Becca is happy for his contribution as Ryan pales and obeys. "Now. Let's talk-"</p><p>"We ain't talkin', let me go right fuckin' now."</p><p>"No, I'm not going to do that," Homelander replies, voice cheerful and expression murderous. "Get up from the floor, Rebecca."</p><p>Body shaking, Becca obeys, and sits down by the table when she's motioned to do so. Homelander follows suit, pulling Billy into his lap. He places his chin on Billy's shoulder, peering at Becca.</p><p>"All right. Now that we're all calmer, we can have a nice conversation about our family," Homelander says. "Billy, me and Becca have been talking about the divorce."</p><p>"Why-" Billy takes a deep breath. Becca knows that look, it's the look Billy gets when he wants to punch someone in the face but is holding himself back. If the situation wasn't as dire as it is, Becca would be incredibly happy to see the look again. It's nostalgic. "Does it fucking matter to you so much?"</p><p>Homelander's expression becomes distant, and his fingers play with the short strands of Billy's hair as he looks out the window. If he knows the answer to Billy's question, he isn't going to share.</p><p>"It's time to go," He says abruptly, getting up with his arms still around Billy. If you ignore the stiff way Billy is holding himself, the clearly disgusted look in his eyes, Homelander would almost look like a lover clutching his beloved.</p><p>Becca doesn't know what happened to make him decide to leave, but she isn’t going to complain. That it, until he starts marching towards the backdoor with Billy.</p><p>"Wait," The word slips out before Becca can stop herself. She reaches out to Billy, and her husband tries to go to her before Homelander grabs his shoulders and shoves him towards the door.</p><p>"I said, it's time to go," He sneers.</p><p>"You ain't takin' me, you said-"</p><p>"I told you that you could see Becca, you saw Becca," Homelander's shark smile exposes his perfect teeth. "I don't remember ever saying you could stay. Now come on, don't be difficult. We're going home."</p><p>He leans in to whisper into Billy's ear, loud enough that he must know Becca can hear,</p><p>"And you owe me a blowjob, or did you already forget?"</p><p>"Please don't take him."</p><p>Homelander turns to her, eyebrow up.</p><p>"Just don't take him, please, I'll do-"</p><p>"You'll do…what?" Homelander tilts his head, somehow managing to be mocking with a single movement. "What can you give me?"</p><p>Becca swallows, and as Billy shakes his head fiercely for her to shut up, she says, "I'll do anything you want."</p><p>"Hmm," Homelander pretends to think before snorting and wrapping his arm around Billy's shoulders. "What do you think I should ask her to do?"</p><p>"If you touch her-"</p><p>Homelander places a hand over his mouth, "That's not an answer, Billy. Keep up."</p><p>"Just tell me what you want me to do," Becca gets down on her knees, pressing her hands together, a prayer. "I'll do it."</p><p>"Hmm, that's a nice sight, isn't it, William?" Homelander says with a small sigh. "You must have enjoyed it so much when you were together. Unfortunately, there's nothing I want from you."</p><p>"I'll suck you off," Becca says. "I'll-"</p><p>"There is nothing you can give me, sorry, Becca," Homelander says, sighing as if he's actually sorry. "But it was cute seeing you try."</p><p>Becca closes her eyes as Homelander throws Billy over his shoulder and takes him away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homelander stares at Billy. Billy stares at the divorce papers.</p><p>"I ain't signin' this."</p><p>"Look, Billy, can we not-" Homelander motions between them, "-Do this again? Because I can tell you exactly how it's going to go. I am going to tell you to sign, you'll say no-but like, in a cockney way-and then I'll threaten you with killing one of your friends, and you'll get all upset with me. Then you'll end up signing. Can we just skip to that part?"</p><p>Billy's hand shakes as he clasps the pen and his eyes close. Homelander waits for the cursing and arguing to commence, but Billy surprises him by, for once, keeping quiet.</p><p>"Or…maybe you don't want to fight this time? Are you just going to sign?"</p><p>Billy's hands grab the wooden table, and he stands up, breathing hard. Homelander frowns as Billy's heartbeat accelerates and he stumbles backwards.</p><p>"Hey…" Homelander raises his hands in submission, watching in alarm as Billy nearly falls to the ground. "Billy-"</p><p>"No," Billy shakes his head vehemently as he hits the kitchen counter behind him. He tries to steady himself, but his legs are shaking too powerfully and he collapses on the ground. "No-no-no-"</p><p>His breath hitches and he places his hands over his mouth, trying to stop his panicked breathing.</p><p>Homelander gets up from his chair, his cape flying behind him, and leans down next to Billy, reaching out to take his hands away from his mouth.</p><p> "Shh-"</p><p>"No, no," Billy gasps out, eyes wild and tearing up. "I can't-I can't-"</p><p>"Yes, you and can. It's just a signature," Homelander smooths a hand down Billy's spine. He crosses his legs and draws Billy into his lap. He holds Billy close to him, kissing his neck and ear, nose and forehead. "It's just a few symbols on a paper, baby. It won't hurt you."</p><p>Billy shakes his head wildly, breathing so hard that Homelander's hair is flying around as he leans in front of his face.</p><p>"I can't-Becca-"</p><p>"You don't need Becca anymore, you have me. She'll be fine, she has Ryan!"</p><p>But Billy just keeps shaking his head and trying to breath.</p><p>"Ok," Homelander sighs. "Time to go to sleep."</p><p>He closes Billy's mouth and noses with his hand until the man slumps down against him, passed out.</p><p>*</p><p>Billy groans and Homelander looks down to see his eyes fluttering open. They're on the sofa, with Billy's head on his lap while Homelander reads the quarterly report Ashley (is that her name?) send him. Homelander puts the papers down, continuing to play with Billy's hair.</p><p>"Hi there, buddy, welcome back," Homelander says gently, smoothing a hand down Billy's back. "I have something to show you."</p><p>"What?" He demands, looking at Homelander suspiciously.</p><p>"Take a look," Homelander points at the TV screen.</p><p>"Oh, fuck-" Billy whispers.</p><p>On the screen is a live feed from a CIA safe house, where Marvin Milk's family is going about their day. The wife is making a salad while the girl is sitting by the table coloring. What a cute sight they make.</p><p>"I thought you should know that I know exactly where they are," Homelander says. "I was thinking of going to pay them a visit."</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Or maybe I should bring you the divorce papers to sign, huh, baby?"</p><p>"Give them here."</p><p>*</p><p>"You can't let him do this."</p><p>"We talked about this, Becca. I told you, we need to wait for him to get bored-"</p><p>"He's not going to get bored. He's raping my husband!"</p><p>"We're working on getting Billy back to you, I promise. But you need to be patient. You know how dangerous Homelander can be when he's pushed."</p><p>"Dr. Park, please-"</p><p>"Becca, there is nothing we can do. Mr. Edger is going to talk to Homelander today. But you have to remember how dangerous Homelander can be when he's pushed. You know what he can do in those situations."</p><p>"You can't let him keep Billy."</p><p>"I'd rather he have Billy then he tries to spend all of his time with Ryan. Keeping Ryan safe, emotionally and physically, is the most important thing-"</p><p>"Don't you dare imply that I don’t care enough about my son because I'm not willing to sacrifice my husband on Homelander's alter."</p><p>"That wasn't what I intended to imply-Becca, wait a moment, I'm getting something."</p><p>"Seriously? You're just going to keep me hanging here?"</p><p>"Becca."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Homelander sent me divorce papers."</p><p>"Oh, god. He's serious about it."</p><p>"They're signed."</p><p>"No, they can't be-"</p><p>"Your husband signed them."</p><p>*</p><p>"I heard you're being difficult."</p><p>Becca takes a sip of her tea, "It's the middle of the day, Ryan's at school."</p><p>"I'm not here to see Ryan," Homelander sits on the sofa next to her, "I'm here to talk to you."</p><p>Becca nods and says, "Are you here to try to force me to sign the papers again?"</p><p>"Got it in one. Billy already has, you know."</p><p>She tightens her hold on the mug, "I know, I was told. What did you do to him to force him to sign?"</p><p>Homelander rubs his face, "You really think I could hurt him?"</p><p>"Why would I not think that?" Becca asks bitterly. "I know you."</p><p>"I didn't hurt him," Homelander scowls, looking almost offended.</p><p>"Then how-"</p><p>"I just used the stick," Homelander smiles, like he's telling himself a private joke. "Hurting others. I didn't even have to do anything, just threatened. And I've been wondering what to use to threaten you."</p><p>Becca swallows, "And what did you decide on?"</p><p>"You have a mother."</p><p>Becca freezes.</p><p>"Well?" Homelander raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"You'd do that?" She whispers. "You'd kill an old woman for <em>this</em>?"</p><p>"Yes," Homelander says calmly. "I'd kill your whole fucking family for that."</p><p>"But-but why? Of all things, why did you get stuck on this?"</p><p>Homelander frowns at her, "When you say <em>this</em>, you mean Billy."</p><p>"I mean separating me and Billy."</p><p>"Why shouldn't I?" Homelander shrugs. "Why wouldn't I want him all for myself?"</p><p>His smile drops.</p><p>"Now stop asking fucking questions and sign the divorce papers."</p><p>Becca's hands shiver as Homelander passes her the papers and a pen and before she can process what she's doing, Becca signs.</p><p>"When are you going to bring Billy back?"</p><p>"He's not coming back," Homelander says, getting up. "Maybe for a bit if he's really good. But he's not <em>coming back</em>, he's coming for a visit. His home is with me, now."</p><p>*</p><p>Homelander flies back into his apartment, closing the glass ceiling behind him. He whistles to himself as he floats down to the living room carpet. He's just come back from giving the signed divorced papers to Vought lawyers, so he's in a good mood.</p><p>"Billy! I'm home, baby!"</p><p>He tilts his head when he gets no response. Frowning, Homelander scans the apartment, an uncomfortable feeling churning in his stomach when he can't find Billy in the kitchen or bedroom or office, a feeling that turns into striking fear when he finds Billy in the bathroom, laying inside the full, enormous bathtub, his eyes closed and his heartbeat slow.</p><p>"Fuck!" Homelander bursts through the bathroom door. The bathtub is filled with blood, Billy's blood. Pushing down the confusing feeling of horror he's experiencing, Homelander grabs a towel, tears it into long strands and raises Billy's wrists from the water. The blood trickles out of the sliced skin and Homelander wraps his towel around the gaping wounds, stemming the flow of blood. His hands and uniform are covered in bloody water as he flushes the water down.</p><p>His hands are shaking, just like Billy's had when Homelander had made him sign the divorce papers early that day.</p><p>It makes him even angrier, thinking about that. He <em>just</em> got Billy all to himself, and Billy had tried to take himself away.</p><p>"You annoying fucking dick," Homelander growls. He tries one of Billy's eyes open, but the man's eyes are unseeing.</p><p>He grits his teeth and takes Billy to be healed.</p><p>*</p><p>He gets Billy to the healer, according to her, just in time. It takes her longer then normal to heal him, and when she's done she collapses on the floor and dry heaves, groaning.</p><p>Billy gingerly sits up, frowning as he looks around.</p><p>"What is that look? What are you so confused about?" Homelander asks with a sneer. "Did you expect to be dead?"</p><p>"Aye," Billy says, and props for honestly.</p><p>Homelander takes a deep breath, and then hits Billy hard in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. He looms over him and says, "You tried to kill yourself. Tell me, Billy, what did you think that would accomplish, hmm? What did you think I would do when I found you fucking dead?"</p><p>"Get mad, laser the bloody tower and move the fuck on."</p><p>"<em>Really</em>," Homelander says. "Really. Well, let me burst that fucking bubble for you, William. If you die, I will not move the fuck on. No. I will go and find every single person you'd ever fucking talked to and kill them, <em>destroy</em> them, send them to the pits of Hell <em>screaming</em>. And Becca…Becca I'd rape to death over your grave."</p><p>Billy shakes his head.</p><p>"Yes, I would," Homelander sneers. "Don't fucking doubt me on this, Billy."</p><p>Billy presses himself against the wall, mouth in a thin line.</p><p>"To be fair, I never technically told you that you weren't allowed to kill yourself," Homelander muses. "So I'm going to go easy on you just this once."</p><p>"Don't hurt Be-"</p><p>"No. I'm going to hurt Becca," Homelander replies. "We'll heal her afterwards, Ryan won't ever know. But first-"</p><p>"I'll fuckin' kill you-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Homelander screams, slamming his fists into the wall behind Billy. "Shut up! You can't kill me, you can't do anything to stop me from doing whatever I want. And you should be thanking me, because I could kill Becca, I could kill everyone around you. It's time for you to stop fucking fighting me and accept the situation. You are mine, you are under my mercy, you belong to me. Completely and utterly. Tell me you understand."</p><p>Billy grits his teeth, but whispers, "I understand."</p><p>"<em>What</em> do you understand?"</p><p>"I-I'm yours," Billy whispers. "I belong to you."</p><p>Homelander closes his eyes, savoring the moment, "Thank you."</p><p>*</p><p>He doesn’t want to get his apartment dirty, or fill it with memories of Becca's blood and screams. The first part has a solution-Homelander has a maid that comes once a week to his apartment, flying in on a helicopter to clean and make him food. The second part, though, is a problem.</p><p>So he takes over an abandoned warehouse belonging to Vought, and steals what he needs. Before bringing Billy to the warehouse, Homelander prepares. He positions a wooden cross in the middle of the warehouse, with cuffs to hold his arms spread in place. He'd exchanged the cuffs from normal metal ones to specially made cuffs that have velvet coverings inside, to make sure Billy doesn’t end up making himself bleed from the cuffs again. There are also chains to hold Billy's middle, and a platform for him to put his feet on, so his arms don't have to hold up the weight of his body.  That would be painful.</p><p>And this isn't about Billy feeling pain.</p><p>In front of the cross he places a long, low table full of equipment. Two different types of whips, knives of different sizes and shapes, a small torch, and many other things.</p><p>Becca is going to be right in front of Billy, dangling from the chains hanging from the ceiling. It won't be comfortable, but she's not going to be here for comfort.</p><p>Homelander gives the space a last look, making sure everything is in place, and then goes out to the van waiting for him outside. He opens the back door, smiling at the sight of Becca, her hands tied behind her back and a ribbon over her eyes.</p><p>"H-Homelander?"</p><p>"I'm back, yes," Homelander grabs her arm and pulls her out of the van.</p><p>He positions her how he wants her, her arms up in the air and her feet just barely touching the ground. She struggles, making the chains clink, and looks around wildly, "Where am I?"</p><p>Homelander walks around her.</p><p>"Homelander?"</p><p>He considers taking her clothes off, but he should probably keep that for when Billy gets there.</p><p>"W-what are you planning? Where are we? You need to get me back to Ryan before he gets out of school-"</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be home in time to get him. You won't have a scratch on you," Homelander replies, running his hands over the sharp knife. His own face looks up at him, projected on the clean steel.</p><p>"Can-can you please let me see where I am?"</p><p>"When Billy gets here."</p><p>"B-Billy? Where-"</p><p>The sound of a car parking outside the warehouse and smiles, "Speak of the devil. Billy's here."</p><p>He leaves Becca hanging as he steps out of the warehouse, just in time to see his hired muscle open the backdoor of their car. One of the men reach in to pull Billy out, but as he does a leg comes out of the car and kicks.</p><p>The hired muscle lets out a shriek of pain, which is probably fair considering the sound of his dick shattering from the kick. Homelander had already been planning to kill them, but this is just excessive.</p><p>"You little fucker!" The other hired muscle yells in shock, and-god what an idiot-attempts to get Billy out of the car as his friend collapses on the ground, howling in pain.</p><p>The second hired muscle quickly joins the first in howling to the sky. He stumbles away from the car, holding his bleeding and mangled hand. Which is now broken and missing a pretty large chunk of flesh. There is a deep bite mark where that meat should be.</p><p>Now more then a little amused, Homelander watches as Billy comes stumbling out of the car. He leans his back against the side of the vehicle, spitting out of blood and skin from his mouth.</p><p>His chin is decorated with red, and paired with the heavy black cloth over his eyes he looks like <em>sin</em>.</p><p>Billy steadies himself by grabbing the door handle with his hands, bound tightly behind his back. He looks around wildly, and then takes a careful step forward. He follows the sound of howling pain until his foot hits Broken Dick Man. Billy grits his teeth and starts kicking, hitting him in the chest and stomach hard enough to break bone with each hit.</p><p>Poor Broken Dick Man screams until his lungs are crushed and all he can do is gurgle out blood. While Billy is slowly killing his friend, Hand Chomp Guy struggles to his feet and starts running away in a panic. Homelander turns away from the carnage for a moment to laser him down.</p><p>Billy, far too focused on killing the man under him, doesn’t even seem to notice the red beam, which does make a noise when it's fired. His teeth are clenched, and he keeps kicking far after Broken Dick Man has stopped breathing. He kicks until his foot gets stuck in the open guts and he slips, trying wildly to regain his balance as he tumbles to the ground, landing on his back.</p><p>"Fuck!" Billy hisses, and Homelander silently comes over to crouch down next to Billy. As Billy pushes himself up into a seated position, he reaches out and places his hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>Billy grows still and then he growls, "Homelander."</p><p>Homelander swallows. Billy can recognize him by touch.</p><p>"You've made quite a mess, sweetheart," Homelander purrs, hoping Billy can't hear the slight shake in his voice. "And I was going to kill them anyways."</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"The location doesn’t matter."</p><p>Homelander straightens up and drags Billy up with him.</p><p>"What <em>does</em>, then?"</p><p>"Why we're here," Homelander replies, heading back to the warehouse. He waits for a response, and when none is forth coming he prompts, "Aren't you going to ask me why we're here?"</p><p>Billy sighs deeply as they walk into the warehouse, like he's exasperated by a young child, "Why the fuck are we here, then?"</p><p>"B-Billy?"</p><p>"<em>That's</em> what we're here," Homelander says.</p><p>"Becca!" Billy pushes against the hold Homelander has on his arm. "You all right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Can you see where we are?" Billy demands as Homelander takes him to the cross.</p><p>"No, I-I have something over my eyes-"</p><p>"You two can stop playing Twenty Questions now," Homelander rolls his eyes, raising Billy to the cross, placing his feet on the platform. He secures the chains around Billy's middle and legs and then spreads his arms, starting to chain Billy's right one into place.</p><p>"Are-are you fuckin' <em>crucifyin</em>' me?!" Billy bellows, reaching his free arm to grasp Homelander's hair.</p><p>"Oh god," Becca whimpers.</p><p>Homelander forces Billy to release his hair. Billy's muscles strain as he tries to keep his arm straight so Homelander can't attach to the side of the cross. Homelander rolls his eyes and shoves Billy's arm in place.</p><p>"My hands are tied to something above me," Becca narrates.</p><p>"Ryan-"</p><p>"Ryan is at school, what the fuck kind of dad do you think I am?" Homelander scoffs. He caresses Billy's neck, exposed through his shirt, and then takes off the cloth covering Billy's eyes.</p><p>Billy blinks a few times, adjusting to the low light of the warehouse. He looks around, taking everything in as his expression gets more and more horrified.</p><p>"Welcome to your punishment, Billy."</p><p>*</p><p>"I want you to know that everything that's about to happen, will happen because of my darling Billy's behavior," Homelander tells Becca as he fingers the sleeves of her shirt.</p><p>Billy growls behind them, "Don't fuckin' touch her."</p><p>"Does it make you feel better, to pointlessly threaten me?" Homelander asks curiously before tearing Becca's shirt off.</p><p>Billy's body shakes, and large tears roll down Becca's cheeks as she struggles to breath, "No-no, not again. Not again, god, please not this-"</p><p>Homelander hushes her, gently taking her bra off, allowing her pretty breasts to tumble down. He cups her left breast in his hand, thumbing her nipple.</p><p>"Let her go!" Billy cries out, struggling against the cuffs, and Homelander needs to take his clothes off so he can see the way his muscles are flexing and straining under the cotton shirt. "Don't do this to her again."</p><p>"Are you going to beg now?" Homelander asks, shoving Becca's pants and underwear down. "Get on your knees and offer to do whatever I want?"</p><p>Billy licks his lip nervously, "Yes."</p><p>"Well, I'm afraid it's too late now," Homelander says. "Right now, it's time for punishing."</p><p>"Don't-" Billy cries out as Homelander pulls Becca legs up and slams into her body.</p><p>She groans in pain, her head resting on her arm, and Homelander grabs her hair, pulling her head back roughly, not wanting her to be comfortable. He shoves her backwards, feeling her clench around him.</p><p>Billy is screaming at him to stop, that he was going to kill him, that Becca didn't do anything, that Billy will do anything for him to stop-</p><p>He ignores him, focusing on Becca. The first time they'd been in that position, she'd felt much better. It could be because she's older now.</p><p>No. It's probably because he fucking hates you now.</p><p>Because of that fact, he comes after only ten minutes, shooting his semen into Becca. While still ejaculating he slips out, holding his dick as he sprays Becca's stomach and legs with his come, where it mixes with the blood trickling down her thighs.</p><p>"That was good, Becca, thank you," Homelander tucks his dick back in place and walks over to the cross.</p><p>Billy isn't fighting anymore, and he doesn’t start again when Homelander plays with his hair.</p><p>"Becca-"</p><p>"She's fine, Billy, she's fine," Homelander sighs. He grabs Billy's chin and shoves his head backwards so his head hits the wood behind him. He leans in to whisper into his ear, "How does it feel, seeing her covered in my come? She's never going to enjoy yours anymore, but I think I might do this again. You looked so horrified, it's a beautiful look on you."</p><p>Billy growls.</p><p>"And I'm not an idiot," Homelander bites down on Billy's ear. "I know you were horrified because she was being fucked by someone other then you. But one day, my darling Billy, you're going to be horrified because<em> I'm</em> fucking someone who's not <em>you</em>."</p><p>"That ain't never going to happen."</p><p>"Well, I suppose we'll see," Homelander kisses his jaw gently, "This is a good start, I think."</p><p>"This ain't a bloody start, this is fuckin' enough-"</p><p>"I'm going to start with…" Homelander looks at the table, placing a dinger on his lips in thought. "Ah! Maybe this?"</p><p>He picks up the whip and points to it.</p><p>"Good idea, Billy?"</p><p>Billy shakes his head vehemently, so Homelander decides not to ask for his opinion on this topic again. He fingers the leather strands of the whip as he goes to stand behind Becca. She's sobbing again.</p><p>He runs the whip down her spine slowly, gently, making her shiver in anticipation, and then prepares his arm to strike.</p><p>"No! Don't! You fuckin'-"</p><p>The whip slices through the air and the warehouse is taken over by Becca's screaming.</p><p>Homelander watches the beads of blood trickling down her spine as he pulls the whip back away, and he marvels at how easy it is to break human skin, and how easy it is to break Becca's spirit. She's crying and screaming after one lashing. Billy wouldn't have made a sound.</p><p>He's screaming now as well, cursing and swearing and threatening. For once, Homelander has to ignore him. He needs to focus on Becca.</p><p>Billy can just wait there and <em>watch</em>.  </p><p>*</p><p>He brings the healer supe to the warehouse to fix Becca, and then sends her to bring the woman back to her home. He knows that neither she nor Dr. Park will tell Mr. Edger that he had taken Becca away. Park, no matter what he says, is fucking terrified of Homelander. And the little supe girl has been on the receiving side of Homelander's wrath before. She knows better then fuck with him.</p><p>With Becca gone, he can concentrate on Billy. Stepping away from the puddle of blood next to the chains that had held Becca up, he carefully starts to uncuff Billy from the cross.</p><p>The man has stopped screaming once he took Becca down and healed her, and now he's staring at the ground, face expressionless. He slumps down as his arms and legs are freed, and Homelander has to catch him so he doesn’t collapse down.</p><p>Homelander cradles Billy in his arms, holding him as close to his chest as physically possible as he peers into his eyes. There's nothing there, Billy isn't looking at him. He isn’t looking at anything, he's staring into the void inside of him.</p><p>"Come on," Homelander says softly, kissing Billy's forehead. "Let's go home."</p><p>He flies him back as fast as he can without hurting Billy, wanting to get his lover back into his sanctuary, where he knows no one but Homelander can see him, and once they're in the apartment takes Billy straight to the bathroom, placing both of them in the bathtub.</p><p>Homelander settles the still catatonic Billy on his lap, still cradled to him, as he opens the taps of water and slips aromatic soaps in. The room fills with steam and the smell of lavender, and Homelander feels himself relax. He leans back, bringing Billy with him.</p><p>"I'm going to clean you up now," Homelander says gently. He raises each of Billy's arms to lather them with soap, and does the same with his stomach and chest and back. As he cleans his Billy, Homelander presses hot kisses against Billy's skin, over every inch of him that he can access.</p><p>He likes Billy like this, a living doll for him to move and play with, though he has to admit that a fighting Billy is fun as well.</p><p>But the best Billy is a Billy that doesn't belong to Homelander yet, the Billy that fucking <em>Becca </em>gets. The Billy that kisses back because he wants to, the Billy that groans and fucks and gets pleasure and enjoys giving pleasure.</p><p>He'll get there eventually, Homelander isn't worried.</p><p>Billy shudders as Homelander cleans his ass and dick, but Homelander just keeps going to clean his legs and feet.</p><p>He takes out the plug, letting the dirty water out before filling the bathtub up with clean water, and shifts Billy around so they're chest to chest instead of chest to back.</p><p>Billy looks up at him, and Homelander is more then a little pleased to see a bit more life entering his eyes.</p><p>"Don't forget," Homelander says quietly. "No matter how furious you are at me-this was your decision. <em>You</em> chose to hurt yourself, and if anything like this happens to Becca again, it will be because of <em>your</em> actions. It would be because <em>you</em> forced me to do it."</p><p>Billy bites his lip, and Homelander rubs the back of his neck soothingly.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Homelander freezes, and then grins and pulls Billy down to kiss him. Billy automatically opens his mouth, allowing Homelander to play inside his mouth.</p><p>"I forgive you," He says cheerfully, kissing the side of Billy's mouth. "Now, let's get out. I want to fuck you in our bed."</p><p>Billy closes his eyes and takes a shuttering breath. He doesn’t put up a fight when Homelander picks him up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Billy,” Homelander whispers into the man’s ear. “William, baby. Wake up, wake up, wake up.”</p><p>His lover’s eyes fly open and Homelander has to put a hand on his chest to stop him from jerking upwards. He likes Billy on his back, laying spread out on the bed like a delicious treat that had been waiting for Homelander to come home to consume.</p><p>“Did you sleep well, baby?” Homelander hovers over the body under him.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Billy says with the same fire he always has. But he doesn’t try to move away. He hasn’t since the day Homelander hurt Becca. He’s learned to be a little more careful. He still fights in bed, but Homelander finds that he mostly enjoys it. Especially now that one glare gets him to stop when the fighting gets too much for Homelander.</p><p>“What do you want now?” Billy asks, sitting up as Homelander lets go of him.</p><p>“We’re going,” Homelander pushes his cape out of the way as he leans over to pick Billy up.</p><p>“To Becca?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Homelander glares at him. He’s so fucking sick of hearing about Becca Saunders.</p><p>His anger just flares up more at the way Billy deflates in disappointment. He shifts his hold on Billy so he can grab his hair and pull his head backwards.</p><p>“Stop asking for her, William,” He growls into Billy’s ear. “You get to see her when I decide I want you to see her. Asking after her doesn’t make me more likely to take you to her, I can promise you that.”</p><p>In response, Billy says, “I can walk.”</p><p>“I like to carry you. Are you done questioning me now?”</p><p>Something in his tone must sound severe enough, since Billy closes his mouth and keeps quiet as Homelander takes them from the high tower and flies them to the cabin.  He places Billy on the ground as the door opens and Madelyn appears.</p><p>Billy’s eyes grow wide and he takes an automatic step backwards, only stopped by the arm Homelander has around his middle.</p><p>“Homelander,” Madelyn’s smiles wavers, carefully ignoring Billy’s presence. “I’ve <em>missed</em> you.”</p><p>“What the bloody hell,” Billy says in horror, pressing against Homelander, getting as far away from Madelyn as he can.</p><p>“Madelyn,” Homelander warps Billy up in his arms. “This is Billy. You’re going to be playing with him tonight.”</p><p>*</p><p>Madelyn takes her clothes off, one piece after the other, spreading them on the floor as she slowly moves towards the bed where Homelander and Billy are waiting for her.</p><p>Or, well, Homelander is waiting for her, his dick pressing hard against Billy’s ass. He has the man settled on his lap, holding his wrists and wrapping his legs around Billy’s, spreading them. Billy has been fighting more then he had in days.</p><p>Madelyn pulls her dress off, leaving her in nothing but lace underwear and a bra that hides her nipples and basically nothing else.</p><p>She smiles coyly at Homelander, turning around. He swallows as she takes the bra off, exposing her long back. Madelyn throws her hair to the side and turns her head. Homelander tightens his hold on Billy.</p><p>“Are you ready for me, boys?” She purrs.</p><p>Homelander grits his teeth, “Madelyn would never say that.”</p><p>Madelyn grows still, and then nods and turns around, exposing her breasts, “Of course not. I won’t say that again.”</p><p>She starts tugging her underwear off as Billy says, “This ain’t Stillwell.”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Madelyn says sweetly, her underwear slipping off. She gets on the bed, crawling up towards them. She stops in front of Billy’s spread legs and pushes her hair out of her eyes.</p><p>Homelander plants his chin on Billy’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.</p><p>“Madelyn,” He orders. “Unzip his pants.”</p><p>“No,” Billy says, sounding like the word was retched out of him.</p><p>Homelander raises an eyebrow, smile tight in an attempt to hide his anger.</p><p>“William,” Homelander growls, nosing as his ear. “Don’t ruin this. You’ll regret it if you do. Becca will as well.”</p><p>Billy slumps down.</p><p>“Just calm down, relax, this is going to be so fun, you’ll see,” Homelander promises. Buy this point, Billy should know that he will be taken care of. Homelander has given him pleasure so many times by now. Billy had come at least twice every time they’ve made love. He should know to trust Homelander. But then again, his Billy is a stubborn dick sometimes.</p><p>He motions Madelyn to follow his order, and she does, with a nervous shaking of her fingers.</p><p>“Now take it out,” He whispers, entranced. He can feel Billy’s body, and can hold on to him with every one of his limbs while he’s slowly revealed to him.</p><p>It helps that its Madelyn’s hands slipping Billy’s dick (Homelander’s, it’s his now) out of his underwear. Madelyn, proud Madelyn who never really care-</p><p>Homelander stops that trail of thought quickly. He doesn’t want to think about that.</p><p>“Look at it,” Homelander coos. “So small and pink. God it’s cute.”</p><p>Billy glares at him, and Homelander grins and kisses him roughly.</p><p>“Madelyn,” His breath ghosts over Billy’s lips. “Start sucking him off. Get him hard.”</p><p>“Homelander, if you bloody do this-“</p><p>“Don’t insult me by finishing that sentence,” Homelander tells him. “There is nothing you can do to me, there is nothing you will ever even try to do to me. Not if you want Becca safe and sound at home.”</p><p>Billy’s breath hitches as Madelyn leans down and starts sucking his dick tip gently.</p><p>“Whoever you are, you bloody freak,” Billy gasps. “I will fuckin’ throw you into a bloody pigsty if you- “</p><p>“He’s feisty, isn’t he,” Homelander says, getting a bit frustrated by Billy’s attempts to ruin the mood. “Madelyn, stop.”</p><p>She does immediately.</p><p>“Go get something to shut him up.”</p><p>“Homelander- “</p><p>“William, I mean it. Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Somehow, Billy manages to stay quiet until Madelyn comes back, holding a small, red ball gag. When he sees it it’s like a fucking dam brakes and a river of curses floods from his mouth. He starts struggling again, to the point where he nearly bites Madelyn in the arm. Eventually she gets it on, and the cursing turns into muffled angry growls.</p><p>“Go back to what you were doing,” Homelander orders. He places his lips next to Billy’s ear and whispers, “I’m sure you don’t want to get hard. We’ve done this dance before. I know you’ll end up getting so aroused it will hurt. It can take hours, I don’t care. We’re not leaving until you get there.”</p><p>He can tell that Billy is very much trying to curse through the ball gag as Madelyn goes deeper. Homelander just breathes him in and ignores his angrer.</p><p>He keeps flicking his eyes back and forth from the dick getting wetter and wetter from saliva and Billy with the ball gag stretching his lips. He looks…</p><p>Perfect. He looks like an angel. Homelander’s stubborn, angry, beautiful angel.</p><p>It does take a long time for Billy to get hard, nearly half an hour (<em>stubborn man</em>, Homelander thinks, somewhere in between fond and angry). When he’s hard enough for Homelander’s need he tells Madelyn to stop sucking him off.</p><p>When she does, Madelyn looks up at him and asks, voice hoarse from deep-throating, “What do you want me to do now?”</p><p>“I want you to ride him,” He says, but the words don’t illicit the excited reaction he expected to feel.</p><p>That had been the plan when he brought Billy here, to watch Madelyn ride Billy until he comes deep inside of her. Now that they’re here, the idea of watching Madelyn fuck Billy isn’t as exciting as he thought it would be.</p><p>Billy doesn’t seem to like that idea, either. He’s shaking his head back and forth, body twitching. Madelyn just accepts the command, getting on her knees and positioning her opening over Billy’s member. She places her hands on Billy’s shoulder to steady herself.</p><p>She starts lowering herself down, getting close to having Billy inside of her, she’s about to get there, his dick is about to touch her pussy-</p><p>Homelander pushes her away, throwing her off the bed.</p><p>“Never mind,” He says, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’ll take care of this.”</p><p>He lets go of the man and goes to finish him off.</p><p>*</p><p>“Who was that?” Billy yells as soon as Homelander puts him down on their living room carpet.</p><p>Homelander caresses Billy’s bruised lips and goes down on his knees in front of Billy’s dick, “You know who- “</p><p>“Stillwell is dead,” Billy snaps, breath hitching as Homelander takes him into his mouth again.</p><p>Shrugging, Homelander sucks him hard, milking pleasure from him. Billy isn’t getting hard, still sensitive from the last time, but just sucking him off calms Homelander down.</p><p>“Stillwell is dead,” Billy repeats when Homelander finally lets him go, his dick still soft. He could get him hard again, and maybe he will in a bit.  “She’s dead.”</p><p>Sometimes Homelander really wants to kill Billy.</p><p>“Who was it?” Billy asks, allowing Homelander to draw him into his lap on the sofa.</p><p>“Ever heard of Doppelganger?” Homelander asks, putting a hand on Billy’s member.</p><p>Billy hisses, uncomfortable at his overly sensitive dick being touched. It feels so nice and soft in Homelander’s hold, though.</p><p>“He’s a supe who has the power to take on any human form he wants,” Homelander says when it becomes clear that he wasn’t getting an answer, palming the member.</p><p>“What. The bloody<em> hell</em>. Is fuckin’ wrong with you?” Billy looks genuinely shocked.</p><p>Homelander frowns at him, “It’s just- “</p><p>“It ain’t a game,” Billy says.</p><p>Homelander doesn’t have the time to concern himself with the fact that Billy could tell what he was going to say.</p><p>“I enjoyed it,” Homelander points with his eyes towards Billy’s dick. “You did as well.”</p><p>“She’s bloody dead. I fuckin’ blew her up,” Billy sneers. “It ain’t matters if you need her, she ain’t comin’ back- “</p><p>“I don’t <em>need</em> Madelyn,” Homelander growls, throwing Billy on the carpet. “I just want her.”</p><p>Billy lands with an impressive amount of grace and says, “That so? Don’t seem like it. Seems like you do. Have you been shagged that supe, Homelander?”</p><p>“Are you jealous, William?”</p><p>Billy laughs hysterically, “<em>Jealous</em>? Of me rapist fuckin’ a bloody <em>corpse</em>?”</p><p>“It’s not a corpse, Doppelganger- “</p><p>“Stillwell is dead!” Billy yells. “And you can’t bloody live without her!”</p><p>“I don’t need her!”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I don’t need anyone!” Homelander feels his control slipping, and he kicks Billy in the stomach.</p><p>He can hear the bones breaking as Billy sails through the air. Billy’s back hits the TV, shattering the glass into hundreds of pieces. Homelander feels something strange as Billy, broken and gasping for air, collapses on the floor. He looks down at the man, seeing the mangled bones and organs inside of him.</p><p><em>Move</em>, a voice in his head urges him forward. <em>Take him to the healer if you don’t want to lose him.</em></p><p>“I don’t need you,” Homelander says, knowing Billy can’t understand him over his pain. “I don’t need anyone.”</p><p>He should let Billy die. That would prove it-he doesn’t need anyone.</p><p>Homelander looks away.</p><p>“I don’t need you,” He repeats, and starts to walk away.</p><p>He’s almost at the bedroom when he hears a whimper form behind him. It sounds broken, as if wretched from the man behind him.</p><p>Homelander looks up the ceiling.</p><p>“I don’t need him,” He tries to tell himself. “I don’t need him.”</p><p>There’s another sound behind him, the broken breath of a dying man.</p><p>Homelander rushes to get the healer.</p><p><em>It was fear,</em> he thinks in shock. <em>That strange feeling-it was fear.</em></p><p>*</p><p>Homelander leaves Stormfront before he does something he regrets. She’s wrong. He doesn’t need the love of the public. He doesn’t.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t need anyone.</em>
</p><p>He goes back to the cabin instead of heading home to Billy.</p><p>Madelyn’s figure waits for him with a glass of milk. Homelander looks at her, suddenly unable to see the creature in front of him as anything but Doppelganger, the disgusting freak.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Do you not want me to be her? I can be anyone you want,” Doppelganger grows taller, and Homelander sees Billy suddenly standing in front of him in lingerie.</p><p>Which is…. Homelander puts<em> that</em> image away to consider later.</p><p>“I don’t need you,” Homelander puts his hand around Billy’s neck. God, he’s wanted to do this for so long. He wants to kill Billy, he wants to do it so <em>badly.</em></p><p>“If you kill me,” Doppelganger says, (it’s impossible to think of him as Billy when he talks. He’s missing everything that makes Billy sound special) afraid now, “You’ll never see Stillwell again.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Homelander whispers, and breaks the freak’s neck. He watches the body fall to the floor, and then goes back to Billy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy is grinning, looking almost hysterically pleased with himself. Homelander growls, grabbing Billy by the neck and throwing him on the bed. </p><p>“You’re losin’,” Billy laughs as he hits the sheets. “They ain’t in your favour. The bloody public don’t love you no more- “ </p><p>“I’ll win them back,” He growls, ripping Billy’s clothes off. “Stormfront will make sure of it.” </p><p>“Will she?” Billy stops laughing and gives him a searching look. “You asked for that help?” </p><p>Homelander scowls, “I just need her to show me how it’s done online. It’s fucking Vought’s fault, they didn’t show me how to win the public through memes.” </p><p>“Through…memes,” Billy says flatly. </p><p>“They’re fucking incompetent- “ </p><p>“And you asked for help. Bloody adult of you, that.” </p><p>Homelander narrows his eyes. Why does Billy sound disappointed at that? As if Homelander being <em> adult </em> is bad for him somehow. </p><p>“Why do you not want me to be <em> adult </em>?” Homelander pinches the skin on Billy’s thigh harshly.  </p><p>Billy smirks and sits up, completely ignoring the bruise blossoming on his skin. He wraps his arms around Homelander and whispers in his ear, “Children a bloody annoyin’, but adults, they’re harder to control, eh?” </p><p>Homelander shoves him down and fucks him raw. </p><p>* </p><p>Stormfront’s kiss is rough and strong, it’s equal to his own. He can’t push her around. He lases her and she just stands there, grinning at him. </p><p>“I told you, I don’t break easily.” </p><p>He stares at her chest as her tits heal. He looks up at her, the small smile on her face. She wants him to kiss her. He wants to kiss her back, but… </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Stormfront purrs. “Just kiss me, let’s fuck.” </p><p>“We can fuck,” Homelander replies. He likes that idea. </p><p>“But?” Stormfront raises an eyebrow.  </p><p>“There’s someone I want you to meet.” </p><p>Stormfront hesitates, and then asks, “Someone you want to join us?” </p><p>Homelander grins, excitment growing in him, “Exactly.” </p><p>* </p><p>Billy is in the kitchen when Stormfront and Homelander get to the apartment. He’s leaning against the bar, a glass in his hand and a half empty bottle of scotch next to him. Homelander is quite sure that bottle was full when he left a few hours ago.  </p><p>Stormfront walks right up to Billy and starts circling him.  </p><p>“He’s handsome,” She says, and Homelander smiles. </p><p>Billy doesn’t even look away from his drink, “This Doppelganger again?” </p><p>“No,” Homelander says. “I killed him.” </p><p>“Did you now?” Billy snorts, looking up at Homelander, and for a moment all he can see is Billy’s blue eyes burrowing into him. </p><p>He’s pulled out of the hypnotizing glare by Stormfront placing a hand on Billy’s arm, “I’m Stormfront.” </p><p>“Yes, lass, I can see that.” </p><p>Stormfront, amused, says, “Sassy, isn’t he?” </p><p>Homelander snorts. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Stormfront asks. </p><p>“What’s yours?” Billy drawls, pouring a full glass of scotch. He raises the glass, his lips hitting Homelander’s hand where it blocks the alcohol from leaving the glass. </p><p>“I think you’ve had enough,” Homelander says quietly, taking the glass away. </p><p>Billy rolls his eyes but doesn’t fight the loss. Homelander puts glass to the side and reaches for the bottle as well. Billy does reach out then, trying to take it back. Homelander closes the bottle and puts it away, and Billy glares at him angrily.  </p><p>“I don’t want you drunker than you already are.” </p><p>“What is his name, Homelander?” Stormfront asks. “I don’t think he wants to tell me.” </p><p>“His name is William Butcher, but he goes by Billy,” Homelander tells her.  </p><p>“Why’d she need to know me bloody name?” Billy asks, suspiciously watching Stormfront as she keeps circling him. </p><p>Stormfront grins and captures Billy’s wrist in her hand, “I think it’s traditional to know the name of the person you’re going to fuck.” </p><p>“No,” Billy says immediately, trying to push Stormfront away. “No, no bloody way.<em>  No </em>.” </p><p>“Oh yes,” Stormfront pushes Billy against the fridge. “This is going to be fun.” </p><p>Fun? Homelander’s mind buzzes with lust. This is going to be <em> perfect </em>.  </p><p>“Billy, come here,” Homelander motions, curious if Billy would choose to stay next to Stormfront or come to him. </p><p>Billy ducks under Stormfront’s hold before jumping over the breakfast bar, putting space between both Stormfront and Homelander. Which, yes, Homelander probably should have expected that.  </p><p>“Take him to the bedroom,” Stormfront says, starting to take her uniform off. </p><p>“You heard the lady, William,” Homelander grabs Billy and shoves him towards the bedroom.  </p><p>Billy follows without much fight, and stands next to the bed as Homelander throws his gloves off. </p><p>“Why’d you need me here?” Billy asks quietly. “That one’s as much of a freak as you are.” </p><p>Homelander hears Stormfront snort and says dryly, “He says the sweetest things, doesn’t he?” </p><p>“Your master isn’t a freak, he’s a god,” Stormfront says, coming fully into the room. “But don’t worry, Homelander. We’ll get sweeter sounds out of him soon.” </p><p>Homelander looks at her and swallows. Naked, she’s almost as beautiful as Billy. </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Homelander asks as Billy clenches his fists.  </p><p>“One day,” Billy says with inhuman calm. “I will find a way to kill you.” </p><p>Both Homelander and Stormfront laugh. </p><p>“He really is cute. Get him on the bed.” </p><p>Billy grits his teeth as Homelander does as Stormfront asked. He leans against the pillows and places Billy between his legs. It’s the same position they were in with Doppelganger, but this feels different. Homelander looks up and Stormfront smiles at him.  </p><p>“Thank you for sharing him,” Stormfront says, and Homelander nods.  </p><p>“I ain’t a bloody toy, you cunt.” </p><p>“You’re Homelander’s property, you’re whatever he says you are,” Stormfront gets on the bed. She trails her fingers over Billy’s shirt, ignoring the way he tries to jerk away. “Can I take his shirt off?” </p><p>Homelander nods against, and helps when Billy tries to punch Stormfront. Once Billy’s chest is exposed, he whispers in his ear, “This is going to be fun, Billy. Try not to fight to much, and I’ll give you a treat, all right? I’ll take you to see the family.” </p><p>It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in, and when they do the body in Homelander’s arms grows limp. </p><p>“What did you say to him?” Stormfront asks, amused. “I want to know that trick.” </p><p>“That’s between me and Billy,” Homelander replies. </p><p>Stormfront’s eyes narrow, and then she kisses Homelander, leaning over Billy. </p><p>As the kiss goes on, Homelander feels Billy stiffen against him. He breaks away from Stormfront’s lips. She just moves them to his neck, and he puts his hand down, joining her where it’s pinching and twisting Billy’s right nipple. He kisses Billy’s neck and starts doing the same to the left one. </p><p>Stormfront breaks away from Homelander’s neck. She flips her hair backwards and says, “You want to use lube?” </p><p>Homelander frowns at her, confused, “Of course I do.” </p><p>Stormfront looks a bit disappointed, and says, “Let’s fuck him, then.” </p><p>* </p><p>Homelander isn’t sure how much time passes, but at some point he has to pull away from the experience just to take it all in. </p><p>Billy is tied up, his arms above his head, secured around Homelander’s neck with padded cuffs. His legs are folded, with black leather straps keeping his feet pressed next to the globes of his ass. Similar straps are wrapped around his stomach and legs, hiding nothing but drawing attention to his raised nipples, straining muscles and dick. A cloth around his eyes hides his sight and a gag around his mouth keeps him silent. He’s bound and helpless and even more at Homelander’s mercy then normal. </p><p>Stormfront is in front of Billy and Homelander, kissing Homelander’s shoulder. She’s got two fingers buried deep in Billy’s well-lubed ass. Billy’s dick is wavering, hard and leaking, a ring around its base keeping it that way, preventing him from coming and getting the release he’s needed for a while now. </p><p>“Come on,” Stormfront gasps. She grabs Homelander’s hand and leads him down.  </p><p>Homelander breathes out as he slips two fingers into Billy, feeling him clench around him. He brushes against Stormfront’s fingers and finds Billy’s spot.  </p><p>Billy moans through his gag.  </p><p>“Oh, poor baby,” Stormfront croons mockingly. “Homelander, I think your little baby needs to be fucked.” </p><p>Homelander shivers while Billy shakes his head wildly.  </p><p>“I think you’re right,” He says hoarsely, ridiculously hard himself.  </p><p>Billy moans against as Stormfront rips her fingers out of his body. She spreads her own legs, exposing her shaved pussy. She puts her fingers inside of herself and gasps, rubbing her breasts.  </p><p>“I’m ready,” She gasps. “<em> He’s  </em>definitely ready. Are you?” </p><p>Homelander positions his dick at Billy’s quivering entrance as he takes his fingers out as well, “Let’s go in together.” </p><p>“Oh, yes, <em> fuck yes </em>,” Stormfront groans. </p><p>Homelander sinks his dick deep into Billy while Stormfront impales herself on Billy’s dick. All three of them gasp as one.  </p><p>“He feels so good, doesn’t he?” Homelander groans, and Stormfront cups his cheek. </p><p>“Amazing,” She agrees, and rocks gently.  </p><p>The movement pushes Billy towards Homelander’s dick, and he pushes back, forcing Billy towards Stormfront. He presses Stormfront and his lips together a they continue moving Billy between them.  </p><p>“Come on, come on,” Stormfront pants into his lips. “ Fuck him, full him up. You want him to be yours? <em> Show me </em>.” </p><p>Homelander growls and pounds into Billy harder and harder until he comes, doing just as Stormfront demanded. He fills Billy up, he makes him his, and Billy lets out a pained sound. </p><p>“You’re so good,” Homelander moans into Billy’s ear. “God, William- “ </p><p>“Keep going,” Stormfront says, head thrown backwards. “I’m not there yet.” </p><p>Homelander bites down on Billy’s shoulder and obeys. A few minutes later, Stormfront lets out a loud moan and her face lights up in pleasure.  </p><p>“Have you come now?” Homelander gasps.  </p><p>Stormfront nods, “Yeah, yeah.” </p><p>“Well, I’m hard again,” Homelander admits.  </p><p>Billy grows still for a moment and then starts shaking his head wildly.  </p><p>“Oh, baby, it’s ok,” Stormfront croons evilly, slipping out of Billy. “You’ll be fine. Take care of Homelander.”  </p><p>“Of course he’ll be fine,” Homelander kisses down Billy’s shoulder where he had bitten before. “He’s used to it. He’ll enjoy it in the end.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Stormfront runs her fingers over Billy’s red dick. “He’s so hard. Should we let him come?” </p><p>Billy’s legs twitch in a clear attempt to kick. </p><p>“Not yet,” Homelander says, entranced by the sight of Billy so hard and desperate. “I’m going to fuck him again first. Do you want to join?” </p><p>Stormfront tilts her head in thought and then shakes her head, “No. I’m going to watch.” </p><p>Homelander swallows and wraps his arms around Billy’s middle and goes back to fucking him. He comes much faster this time, once again pumping Billy full of his come. </p><p>This time he slips out while he’s still ejaculating, covering Billy’s back and stomach with creamy release. Billy twitches, somehow managing to glare through the cloth hiding his eyes. </p><p>He groans at the sight and carefully removes the ring around Billy’s dick. He doesn’t even have to touch him, Billy comes right away. </p><p>“That must have felt good,” Stormfront laughs as Homelander releases Billy’s legs and gently straightens him. Billy slumps down, breathing heavily. She touches Homelander’s arm, “I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>Homelander raises an eyebrow, as he caresses Billy’s sweaty hair, pulling his head against his shoulder, “I think he’ll faint if we do anything else with him.” </p><p>“No,” Stormfront bites his ear. “Leave him, just you and me.” </p><p>She places a hand on his cock, and it twitches in excitement. Then he feels Billy’s fluttering heart beat under his fingers and shakes his head.  </p><p>“We need to wait a few hours,” He says, releasing Billy’s arms and starting to tale the leather strips around his body off.  </p><p>“<em> Wait </em>?” Stormfront gives him an incredulous look. “For him? For your toy to be ready? He’s just a fuck hole, let’s just-“ </p><p>Homelander raises a hand, and Stormfront quiets down and then smiles, “Well. I see you’ve not done with him. Fine. You’ll be soon, you’ll get bored with him. You’ll realize you’re not a fag. I’ll be waiting for you when you do.” </p><p>She kisses his cheek sweetly and walks out of the room.  </p><p>He waits until he can hear her flying away and then turns his attention back to his Billy. </p><p>Billy’s eyes are closed when Homelander takes his blindfold off, and they don’t open as Homelander takes his gag off and starts licking his body. He tastes the mixture of both of their semen as well as Billy’s sweat, fuck he loves that taste. Billy twitches a bit when Homelander reaches his ass and balls, but doesn’t have the energy to even put up the appearance of a fight as Homelander licks deep inside him. </p><p>Once he’s done, Homelander moves up to Billy’s nipples and sucks on them greedily, allowing the familiar sensation to calm him down until he’s relaxed and serene. </p><p>“Hey,” Homelander mumbles, resting his head on Billy’s chest. “Ready for your treat yet?” </p><p>He gets no response, but he hadn’t expected one.  </p><p>* </p><p>He bathes Billy and dresses him like a doll before propping him on a chair and brushing his hair. At this point, Billy has recovered enough strength to speak hoarsely.  </p><p>“D’you get what you wanted?” Billy asks. “You done bein’ a faggot now?” </p><p>Homelander puts the brush down and picks up the razor, “I’m not a faggot. Ask your ex-wife.” </p><p>He ducks to move out of the way of the headbutt coming towards him.  </p><p>“Billy, Billy…be good,” He grabs Billy’s jaw. “Now stop moving, you need a shave.” </p><p>Billy stays still and quiet for the shaving, but as soon as Homelander is done he says, “Think Stormfront would consider a bi-man to be a faggot.” </p><p>“Why are you acting like I care what she thinks of me?” Homelander asks.  </p><p>“Mate, you just said you ain’t a faggot,” Billy raises an eyebrow, looking <em> amused </em>, the fucking dick. “You care.” </p><p>“Enough,” Homelander snaps.  </p><p>Billy raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. </p><p>* </p><p>“How….” Billy swallows. “Homelander, don’t-“ </p><p>“What? I thought you’d be happy to see your aunt,” Homelander pushes Billy forward gently. “Go on, I’ll give you an hour.” </p><p>Billy shakes his head, “I thought we were going to Becca’s-“ </p><p>“I’ll wait for you out here,” Homelander kisses his cheek. “Your aunt seems to have a nice life here.” </p><p>“Homelander, please- “ </p><p>“Shh,” Homelander hushes, running a calming hand down Billy’s arm. “Calm down. You know I won’t hurt her, not while you continue being<em>  so </em> good.” </p><p>Billy takes a deep breath. </p><p>“An hour?” He asks. </p><p>“An hour,” Homelander says. “Don’t forget-“ </p><p>“You’ll be out here waitin’ for me.” </p><p>Homelander kisses him, and Billy opens his mouth obediently, letting Homelander in. He keeps the kiss quick and chaste, and then gives him another shove towards his aunt’s house and watches him go. </p><p>“Billy!” His aunt opens the door and pulls him into what must be a bone-crushing hug. “Didn’t know you were comin’, love.” </p><p>“Didn’t know either,” Billy mumbles, holding on to the woman tightly. They walk into the house and Homelander watches through the walls as Billy leans against his aunt in an oddly child-like and vulnerable motion that makes something inside him ache. </p><p>“Well, you should come more often,” The aunt-Judy, right? Homelander is quite sure that’s her name-says. “Your boy misses you.” </p><p>Homelander blinks. Who is Billy’s <em> boy </em>? When he’s looked up Billy’s family in America, all he’s found was his aunt. </p><p>Who is his <em>boy </em>? </p><p>Who does Homelander need to kill here? </p><p>“I miss him too,” Billy says with a longing in his voice and Homelander is going to kill- </p><p>“Well, here he is now,” Judy says as a small bulldog comes waddling into the living room. </p><p>And-no. That’s-that’s <em> Billy’s boy </em>? </p><p>“Terror!” Billy gets on his knees as the dog rushes up to him, his face breaking into a stunning smile. Homelander hasn’t seen him so happy since he played baseball with Ryan. Why is Billy never this happy when he’s with Homelander? “Hello there, you little rascal.” </p><p>The dog jumps up and licks Billy’s cheek, and Billy laughs.  </p><p>“Billy…” Judy puts a maternal hand over Billy’s head. “What happened to you?” </p><p>Billy stiffens slightly and then forces himself to relax, “More than the normal shite?” </p><p>“Aye, more than that.” </p><p>“Can’t say much has happened,” Billy says, an impressive control in his voice.  </p><p>“Well,” Judy says, clearly not believing him. “You need to talk to your mum.” </p><p>“Judy- “ </p><p>“They’re flyin’ over to see you. Your dad’s not doing well, the cancer’s spread-“ </p><p>Billy jumps forward and clamps his hand over his aunt’s mouth. Judy stares at him as Billy presses his finger to his lips. She nods, and he takes his hand off.  </p><p>“Why don’t you want me to know about your parents, Billy?” Homelander murmurs. “You can’t keep anyone you love away from me.” </p><p>“Someone’s watchin’ us, Billy?” Judy murmurs. </p><p>Billy nods and picks his dog up, holding his close.  </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“I can’t tell you,” Billy replies.  </p><p>“All right,” Judy nods carefully. “Can you stay here with me?” </p><p>Billy swallows, “No. Sorry.” </p><p>“You’ll come back to see me?” </p><p>“Hopefully not,” Billy whispers. “It ain’t safe for you.” </p><p>* </p><p>He comes out exactly one hour, to the minute, after Homelander send him in. Terror comes after him, and his aunt stands by the window, watching him walk away. Homelander stands where Judy can see him, and waves at her.  </p><p>“Bloody hell you doin’- “Billy yelps in shock as Homelander grabs him by the neck and pulls him into a rough kiss. He tries to push away, and Homelander lets go of his mouth to whisper into his ear.  </p><p>“Kiss me back, Billy, or I’ll laser your aunt’s fucking house.” </p><p>The black-haired man closes his eyes as he opens his mouth, and he wraps his arms around Homelander’s neck and kisses him. Homelander groans, cupping Billy’s cheeks in his hands. Billy takes control of the kiss, and Homelander allows it. They kiss for what feels like hours but is probably a few minutes before Homelander allows them to break apart. He grins past Billy to his aunt watching from her window, shock and horror on her face.  </p><p>“You’re mine, William. You no longer belong to your family. You don’t belong to Becca, you don’t belong to your aunt or parents or fucking dog. He’s not <em> your boy </em>, they’re not yours. You are mine and I am yours and you have no other allegiance.” </p><p>He picks Billy up and takes to the sky. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A Nazi. She's a bloody Nazi." </p><p>"You're missing the point here-" </p><p>"No, I really don’t think I am." </p><p>"She said she loves me," Homelander says, shifting on the bed. Stormfront had allowed him to burrow her photos so he can show them to Billy (she'd seemed upset when he asked, for some reason, but she did agree), which he had after fucking him on the bed.  </p><p>"Did she now?" Billy raises his leg to his chest. </p><p>Homelander nods, trying to keep his attention away from the splashes of come on Billy's leg and the way they cover the black hair there. He’s not a big fan of the hair, it’s too coarse. "She said I'm everything they dreamed of, and that's why she loves me." </p><p>"So, it ain't you she loves," Billy throws the photo on the bed carelessly. "It's this-" </p><p>He grabs a handful of Homelander's hair.  </p><p>"-and this," He pokes Homelander in the eye. </p><p>"Ow! Fuck, William!" Homelander curses, rubbing his hurt eyeball, and hits Billy in the head, hard enough that it should cause him some real pain.  </p><p>Billy just grins, "That's the thing 'bout racist cunts. Think they care about you? They care about your hair and your skin and your eyes." </p><p>Homelander shrugs, "My skin and hair and eyes <em> are  </em>me." </p><p>"Fuck sake," Billy rubs his face. "Bloody hell, you don't believe that shite." </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"You think you're a god," Billy's voice is muffled by his hands. "Because of your fuckin' <em> powers </em>. That's your bloody god-complex. It ain't the race shite." </p><p>"Stormfront makes sense," Homelander shrugs.  </p><p>Billy shakes his head, "No, she don't. And you don't think so neither. You just went with it because she told you you'd <em> lead them </em>." </p><p>"I should lead the fight," Homelander replies, putting the photos away. "Who else would?" </p><p>"Against the <em> other races </em>?" Billy asks mockingly. "How pathetic are you?" </p><p>"Billy..." Homelander says warningly.  </p><p>"Oh, well," Billy shrugs dramatically and collapses down on the bed.  </p><p>Homelander frowns at him, "Oh, well,<em>  what </em>?" </p><p>"You ready to kill me now?" </p><p>"Why would I kill you, Billy?" Homelander asks, proud of himself for his calm tone.  </p><p>"Well, you a bloody Nazi now," Billy raises an eyebrow. "Can't fuck a man if you're a Nazi." </p><p>Homelander wraps an arm around him and pushes him back up, "Stop being so fucking dramatic. I'm Homelander. I can fuck whoever I want." </p><p>"Stormfront ain't gonna be happy if you keep on shovin' your prick in there," Billy says, amused. He'd known perfectly well that Homelander wasn't going to kill him, the dick. </p><p>"Why would she care who else I have sex with?" Homelander asks, puzzled.  </p><p>"No," Billy says, bright and pleased. "No. Bloody hell, you ain't<em>  that  </em>dumb. You were there, you heard her call you a fag." </p><p>"Billy, I can kill you with a touch." </p><p>The man nods, "Yes." </p><p>Homelander opens his mouth and then closes it again.  </p><p>"I think she was just jealous I didn't want to fuck her," Homelander says, deciding not to address Billy's apparent lack of care for his own life (or maybe it's just that he's not afraid for his life around Homelander). He sucks on his fingers and slips one into Billy's still stretched hole.  </p><p>"I-I think she's a Nazi, and d'you know they ain't the biggest fans of<em>  fags </em>? They killed them you know-fuck!" </p><p>"Stormfront isn't going to hurt me," Homelander replies, second finger joining the first. "She <em> loves </em> me." </p><p>"Sure-" Billy gasps, body arching from the bed. "She tolerates this, ain't gonna for long. You gonna kill me or let her?" </p><p>"She's not going to hurt you," Homelander growls. "I wouldn’t let her touch you." </p><p>“You already did, mate.” </p><p>“And you enjoyed it,” Homelander points out.  </p><p>“If you think that, you’re fuckin’ blaine.” </p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to it again, we won’t-” </p><p>“<em> You </em> enjoyed it.” </p><p>Homelander shrugs, “Yeah. It was fun, she could touch you but couldn’t keep you. Because you’re mine. What’s not to like?” </p><p>"Charmer," Billy goes for sarcasm, but misses it by a mile do to the small sounds of pleasure Homelander is forcing out of him.  </p><p>"We're going to see Ryan soon," Homelander tells him. "I want Stormfront to meet him." </p><p>"Wha-" Billy grabs Homelander's hand, trying to stop the finger-fucking. "Have you gone completely bloody mad? You can't show him to her!" </p><p>"My son should meet the first superhero, he needs to know where he’s from.” </p><p>Billy shakes his head.  </p><p>“This is our history,” Homelander snaps. “Our purpose. We finally have that, and you want me to keep it from Ryan?” </p><p>"She's a fuckin' demon cunt and he's a seven-year-old. You don't want him influenced by her-" </p><p>"Ryan is my son, I get to decide what I want around him," Homelander slams Billy down on the bed. "You don't get to tell me how to raise my son." </p><p>"Ryan's also Becca's son," Billy grabs the sheets and grits his teeth as Homelander adds another finger. "And she-" </p><p>"Stop talking about Becca," Homelander flips Billy over and pulls him on his knees.  </p><p>He shoves his dick into Billy, hopefully shutting him up. </p><p>* </p><p>When Billy comes out of the hotel room after meeting his parents, Homelander swoops down from the ceiling and says, “I didn’t know you had a brother.” </p><p>“Shut it.” </p><p>Billy is shaking, rage spilling off him like steam from boiling water. Homelander is impressed that he can still walk, the way his muscled are wound so tight.  </p><p>“Lenny, is that short for Lenord?” </p><p>“Shut up!” Billy digs his heels in as he twirls around, hitting Homelander with a closed fist right in the jaw. Homelander hears the familiar crunch of breaking bones and thinks, <em> well, here we go agai </em> <em> n. </em> “Shut it, you bloody-” </p><p>Billy yelps in annoyance as Homelander swoops him up and flies him away, pinning his arms to the sides. Homelander lands them on the first rooftop he considers far enough from his parents' hotel to be safe, and throws Billy on the ground.  </p><p>It’s no surprise that Billy scrambled to his feet and hits Homelander again. Seemingly unaware of his breaking bones, he kicks Homelander in the balls (which, again, is a familiar sensation by now), breaking his toes, punches his jaw again, bites his hand. Homelander lets it go on for a while, partly because he’s morbidly curious to see how long it would take Billy’s mind to catch up with the pains of his body, and partly because after his healing Billy is always exhausted and Homelander likes taking care of him when he’s like that. </p><p>It takes nearly ten minutes. At the end of them, when Billy finally collapses on the ground, basically all of his digits are broken, and so are his elbows and knees, and many of his teeth are resting on the ground next to him.  </p><p>“Got it out of your system?” Homelander asks dryly, not surprised when he doesn’t get a response. He rolls his eyes to the sky. “Billy, you’re a handful. Just wanted to make sure you know.” </p><p>He picks him up, not particularly careful with his broken body, and flies him to the healer.  </p><p>* </p><p>Back at the apartment, Billy lays on the sofa, eyes closed, while Homelander makes himself a cup of tea. He needs it.  </p><p>He’d promised Billy to kill one of his friends if Billy ever fought him like that again. He should do it, what’s the point of making threats if he’s not willing to follow them up? </p><p>Homelander looks at Billy, watching his eyes carefully drift open. He looks around with a bit of confusion, and Homelander realizes with a strange, uncomfortable feeling that Billy hadn’t expected to find himself back, safe, at home. He expected, probably, to be back in the warehouse where Homelander had tortured Becca.  </p><p>That’s where they should be, that had worked so well. It had made Billy so docile for days, so careful with every word he spoke and every move he made.  </p><p>It had also made the hate in his eyes when he looked at Homelander so much stronger.  </p><p>Homelander clears his throat, “Just this time I'll let it slide. But don’t try anything like that again.” </p><p>Billy doesn’t reply, but Homelander can feel his stare piercing through him, trying to understand something that Homelander can't even name.  </p><p>* </p><p>Becca’s building a Lego house with her son when a woosh from behind her lets her know Homelander had landed. She closes her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and forcing her panic down. She can feel the phantom pain on her back from the whip lashes- </p><p><em> Stop, don’t think about that. Not now.  </em> </p><p>She doesn't have the luxury of indulging in her fear. </p><p>She turns as Homelander puts Billy on the ground, and a figure of a woman uses purple lightning to land on the grass. Becca recognises her. Stormfront.  </p><p>"Hello guys," Homelander says as Billy rushes over to pick Ryan up. </p><p>"Hello," Stormfront says in a sweet voice that sounds very fake for Becca. </p><p>"You came back," Ryan says, hugging Billy's neck. "Are you ok?" </p><p>"Alive. You?" Billy asks, placing Ryan on the floor and smiling sadly but lovingly at Becca. He doesn’t touch her. </p><p>"Ryan, there's someone Billy and I would like you to meet-" </p><p>Becca looks at Billy. She gets the feeling he really does <em> not </em> want Ryan to meet Stormfront. </p><p>"-This is Stormfront," Homelander says as the woman walks over to her son and Billy.  </p><p>"Hi, Ryan, it's so nice to meet you. Your dad told me so much about you. He looks just like you." </p><p>"You think?" </p><p>"Are you kidding me? Those <em> eyes </em>-" </p><p>For some reason that makes Billy snort and say to Homelander, "See?" </p><p>Homelander smiles, face icy and still. </p><p>Becca really wants Stormfront away from Ryan. Thank god that Ryan is leaning against Billy's chest.  </p><p>Stormfront tells Ryan how special he is for being the first natural-born superhero, and Becca snaps, "Can we not?" </p><p>She comes to sit next to Billy as Homelander talks to Stormfront, making fun of Becca's wish not to talk to Ryan about his powers.  </p><p>"Can you also let me know before you just pop by?" She asks, anger raising in her. It's not a wise thing to say, she knows.  </p><p>"Becca," Billy shakes his head and stands up. "Show me your baseball skills, Ryan, hmm?" </p><p>"Yeah, let's go do that," Homelander says, both Ryan and Billy giving him a look that makes it clear he wasn't invited. "This is the sort of things we should be doing more often. I want that, I want us to be a family." </p><p>* </p><p>"We can give him the childhood you never had. We can do that, but only if he stays here with me. And-and he loves Billy, you must see that. We can be a normal family, we can give him that. A childhood with me and Billy and friends." </p><p>Homelander looks down at the ground and nods stiffly, his whole body one tense muscle. </p><p>"Ok," Becca wipes her eyes. "Ok-" </p><p>"Billy's not staying with you," Homelander says, and turns to go back into the house.  </p><p>The next few hours are tense to say the least. Stormfront keeps talking to Ryan, telling him all the things she can give him that Becca wouldn't. He seems slightly entranced by her and all the things she had to offer him. Homelander doesn’t talk to Ryan much. He just watches Stormfront and Billy. Mostly Billy. Follows him like a puppy around the house, making little growling noises whenever Billy steps to close to Becca. </p><p>He <em> looks </em> like a puppy, too, eyes big and manner excited. If he was anyone else, acting this way towards anyone else, she would think him sweet. That kind of behaviour reminds Becca of her own behaviour back in high school, when she had fallen in love for the first time. Since it's Homelander, she only feels unnerved horror. </p><p>"Hey, Ryan," Stormfront leans down next to the boy. "Why don't we go out for a bit? Show me those baseball skills Billy was talking about?" </p><p>"That's a great idea," Homelander grins. "Come on, Ryan. Billy-" </p><p>"Why don’t we just go alone?" Stormfront interrupts smoothly. "So we can show him some supe moves?" </p><p>Homelander hesitates, and looks to Billy, who seems to know exactly what Homelander is waiting to hear.  </p><p>"Becca and I will sit here," He says quickly. "We ain't gonna move." </p><p>They're sitting on different side of the table, too far away to touch. </p><p>Homelander hesitates and then puts a hand on Ryan's shoulder and walks away. In that moment of hesitation, Becca had looked at Stormfront, expecting to find her watching Homelander. She isn't, though, she's looking at Billy. </p><p>With a look of disgust and hatred.  </p><p>When the backdoor closes after Ryan and the supes Becca almost jumps up to hug her Billy. But he'd told Homelander they wouldn’t move, and Becca doesn’t want to think about what he would do if Billy disobeys. </p><p>"Are you-" She swallows. "I was going to ask if you're ok…" </p><p>"Survivin'," Billy says, gently, and Becca wants to die. He's trying to comfort her. God, he's such a better person then her. "Ryan and you?" </p><p>"I've been so scared," She admits. "Vought wouldn't…try to get you back." </p><p>Billy takes his black coat off, "Vought don't care what Homelander does as long as he don't make them look bad." </p><p>They sit in silence for some time, and then Billy says, "Me dad’s dyin’. Cancer.” </p><p>“I’m glad to hear.” </p><p>“Thanks. Rachel's married." </p><p>Becca closes her eyes. She'd tried so hard over the years not to wonder over her family, how their lives have gone. Now she can know. Her sister is married. </p><p>"What-what is her husband like?" </p><p>"Mate's a <em> doctor </em>." </p><p>"Oh," Becca smiles. "Mom probably loves that." </p><p>"She's quite pleased by him, aye," Billy agrees. "Much more then she is of me." </p><p>"My mom loves you," Becca chides. "She's always loved you." </p><p>"Not much anymore." </p><p>Becca looks at him sharply.  </p><p>"Did you fight?" </p><p>"Not a…fight," Billy says. "A bit of an argument?" </p><p>Becca frowns at that, and Billy rubs his face. </p><p>"They wanted to have you declared dead," He says.  </p><p>Becca flinches, "Was I?" </p><p>Billy nods, "Aye. And put up a grave. I'm sorry, Becky…" </p><p>Becca shakes her head, "Don’t. Billy, there were right to do that. I want them to move on-" </p><p>"Becca, you ain't dead," Billy says. </p><p>"They'll never know that," Becca says, bitter. </p><p>"You ain't stayin' here forever, Becca." </p><p>The stove dings and Becca flinches and gets up. She takes the lasagne out and calls out, "Dinner is ready!" </p><p>No one comes in or answers. </p><p>Exchanging an alarmed look with Billy, Becca goes out to the backward to search for her son, followed by Billy. </p><p>"Ryan…" Becca swallows at the pleased look on Stormfront's face and the stunned one on Ryan's.  </p><p>"You lied to me," Ryan says numbly.  </p><p>"What did you do to him?" Billy asks quietly.  </p><p>"I saw the walls," Ryan says. "It's all a fake, everything is fake, you’re fake!" </p><p>"Why'd you show him that?" Billy moves past Becca. "Are you tryin' to get him to hate his mum? It ain't gonna work." </p><p>"The boy deserves to know the truth about his own life," Homelander says.  </p><p>"I was trying to protect you," Becca puts her hand on her son's cheek. "Do you remember what I told you, about Homelander?" </p><p>"He hurt you," Ryan whispers. </p><p>"Don't keep lying to your son," Stormfront says, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder, and Becca realizes in despair what she's planning. </p><p>"No," Becca pushes Ryan behind her, and Homelander breaks away from Billy to look at her. "He needs his mother." </p><p>"Don't worry," Stormfront says. "He'll still have a mother." </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ryan cries. "Mom, make them leave." </p><p>"Enough," Stormfront snaps and grabs Becca, pushing her away from her son.  </p><p>"No!" Becca screams as Stormfront picks Ryan up, Homelander grabs Billy and both of them take to the sky. "No!" </p><p>No, oh god, er son, her baby, god- </p><p>Gone. He's gone. Ryan is gone. Just like Billy, gone, gone, gone- </p><p>Leaving behind nothing but a coat. </p><p>Her eyes widen and she runs back inside of the house. Hands shaking, she looks through the pockets until her fingers hit a piece of paper. </p><p>There. Billy has left instructions. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homelander decides to take his son to the cabin where he met Doppelganger. It's probably more appropriate for a child then the apartment. </p><p>As soon as they land Ryan jumps out of Stormfront's arms and into Billy's. The boy hides his face in Billy's neck, hugging him tight. </p><p>"I want to go back to Mom," Ryan sniffs.  </p><p>"No, you don't," Stormfront says. "You don't need her, Ryan. You're so much greater than her." </p><p>Ryan peers at her and shakes his head. </p><p>"William, let go of Ryan," Stormfront says sweetly. </p><p>"I ain't givin' him to you, cunt." </p><p>Stormfront's smile slips and small purple lighting shoo out of her fingers.  </p><p>"Listen to me, you fucking faggot whore, I will pop your dick off-" </p><p>"Will you?" Billy looks over at Homelander. </p><p>"No," Homelander says quietly. "No, she won’t." </p><p>Stormfront smiles again, "You should tell your toy to hand your son over." </p><p>"I will when I want to." </p><p>"Are you scared of his reaction?" </p><p>"Scared? I'm not fucking scared of anything," Homelander sneers.  </p><p>"Of course not," Stormfront purrs, placing a soothing hand on Homelander's chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." </p><p>Homelander nods, forcing his anger down, "No, you shouldn’t have." </p><p>Stormfront smiles and reaches up to kiss him. </p><p>Homelander ducks out of the way and says, "Let's get inside, everyone." </p><p>* </p><p>"When do you think Homelander will let me go back to Mom?" </p><p>Homelander leans against the door frame, watching Billy and Ryan. They're lying on the bed, Ryan under the sheets and Billy above them. Homelander had wanted to put Ryan to sleep himself, but he also enjoys watching his son with his lover, so he'd agreed to let Billy do it instead when Billy had asked. </p><p>Well, demanded, honestly.  </p><p>Billy sighs, "I don't know if he will, lad." </p><p>Ryan sits up on the bed, "What do you mean? He has to. I-I need to back. I've got school tomorrow-" </p><p>"Ryan," Billy says calmly. "You need to worry about bigger things." </p><p>"Bigger things?" Ryan frowns in confusion. "You mean Homelander?" </p><p>"Aye, him. Among other things." </p><p>Homelander doesn’t want Ryan to be worried about him, what does the boy have to be worried about? Billy<em>  is </em> right that Ryan shouldn’t worry about his school. He doesn’t need other kids or classes or stupid things like that. </p><p>Ryan shuffles his hands together, "Mom doesn’t want me to be worried about him. She told me you and her will take care of it." </p><p>"I know, lad," Billy says, "But your mom ain't here. Homelander and Stormfront are. And you need to be able to defend yourself from them." </p><p>"Oh, come on, Billy," Homelander says, and both of them jump. "Ryan has nothing to be worried about from Stormfront. Or me, of course." </p><p>"Don't he?" </p><p>"But you do need to learn to use your powers," Homelander adds, ignoring Billy. </p><p>"I…I don’t think I want to," Ryan says. "I don't really need them." </p><p>"Ryan, your powers are part of who you are," Stormfront says from behind Homelander. She walks into the room and sits down next to Ryan, rubbing his back. "They're what makes you so special." </p><p>Ryan shifts away, pressing against Billy, while Billy and Stormfront stare at each other, clear hatred on both of their faces.  </p><p>"Ok!" Homelander rubs his hands. "Why don’t I put Ryan to bed. Billy, Stormfront, why don't you wait outside?" </p><p>"Of course," Stormfront smiles. "You should spend more time with Ryan. You've missed nearly eight years of his life." </p><p>The two slip out, and Ryan snuggles into his blankets, "I'm just…just going to sleep now." </p><p>Homelander swallows, and sits down on the bed next to him, "Ryan…Everything is going to be ok. I know you're scared and confused, but I'm here. And I'm going to show you how wonderful your powers can be. Ok? We won't ever be alone again, I promise." </p><p>Ryan nods, but doesn’t reply, just hugs his pillow silently. So Homelander sits down next to him and watches him try to sleep, allowing his ears to follow Billy as he takes out a beer from the fridge. </p><p>"This isn't going to last," Stormfront says, and Homelander turns away from Ryan. </p><p>"What's that, Frau Nazi?" Billy asks dryly.  </p><p>"Whatever sick magic you've used on him, freak. He's going to realize what you're doing." </p><p>Billy smirks, chugging the beer down, "And what is that, hmm?" </p><p>"You degenerates are always trying to lower the higher races to your level, make us as sick as you are," Stormfront grabs Billy's beer and Homelander tenses. If she tries to touch him… </p><p>She just drinks the alcohol, and hands the empty bottle back to Billy.  </p><p>"Me level?" Billy asks. "And what's that, hmm?" </p><p>Stormfront leans in to whisper into Billy's ear, "A faggot." </p><p>"Hmm," Billy whispers into Stormfront's. "You should know that it was your <em>superior Homelander</em> who forced this on me." </p><p>"You tricked him into wanting it." </p><p>Billy snorts, "You're a bloody idiot, ain't you? That's all there is to it." </p><p>"You keep lying to me, it doesn’t matter," Stormfront says. "I just want you to know that when he's through with you, I will be there. I will be there to choke the fucking life out of you." </p><p>* </p><p>Marvin is sitting next to Frenchie, playing cards, and above them in the store the front door opens and a woman cries out, “I’m looking for the Boys!” </p><p>“What the fuck...” Marvin mumbles, and both of them jump up and run upstairs. </p><p>“<em>Merde</em>,” Frenchie whispers.  </p><p>Becca Butcher stands in the store, holding a knife. She’s dirty and looks like she's been crying.  And alive. Honestly, Marvin hadn’t really believed it when he read the note Billy left for him at Judy’s. But no, here she is.  </p><p>“Which one of you is Marvin Milk?” Becca demands.  </p><p>“I am,” Marvin says. “And you’re Becca Butcher.” </p><p>She nods, “Billy told you about me.” </p><p>“Well, he never stops talking about you,” Marvin says. “How did you get out of the compound? Where is your son?” </p><p>“Homelander took him. He’s had Billy-” </p><p>“We know,” Marvin says. “Judy told us.” </p><p>Becca's eyes widen, “He took him to his <em>aunt</em>?” </p><p>“Left a message for us at her place,” In code, scribbled in marker on Terror’s belly. Billy’s fucking creative if nothing else. </p><p>“Well, he left one for me as well, told me about an apartment where Homelander keeps him. And about a cabin Homelander took him to. He doesn't know where they are, though, neither of them,” Becca says, handing the piece of paper to Marvin. “He thinks that’s where Homelander would keep Ryan if he took him. It sounds like he suspected Homelander might do that.” </p><p>Marvin looks at the paper. Billy had written down everything he knows about the cabin and apartment. What buildings he could see from the apartment, exactly how tall he thinks it is, what it looks like to the most minute detail. The cabin is the same-what road he could see when he was being flown away from it, the exact position of the stars at night above it. Billy is thorough, it’s more than enough for the Boys to located the two places. </p><p>“Let’s go downstairs,” Marvin says. “We can talk.” </p><p>“But you’re going to help me?” Becca pleads. </p><p>“Yes,” Marvin says sternly. “We’ve been trying to find him since he disappeared.” </p><p>Back down in the basement, Kimiko stares at Becca while Marvin hands her a coke. Frenchie has gone to the computers to start searching for Homelander’s places.  </p><p>“Diet coke and lime, right?” He asks.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Becca frowns. “How did you-” </p><p>“We’ve heard a lot about you,” Marvin reminds her. </p><p>“You’re all...close with Billy?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Marvin says, then thinks about it for a second. “I mean, sure.” </p><p>“Why the hesitation?” </p><p>“Let’s just say-” </p><p>“I found it!” Frenchie yells, and then adds, “<em>I’m</em> close to him.” </p><p>“Aha,” Marvin mumbles. </p><p>Becca wipes her eyes and says, “You found the apartment?” </p><p>“The cabin,” Frenchie says, going towards his stash of weapons. “We need to prepare.” </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” Becca grabs Marvin’s arm.  </p><p>“Ah, no,” Marvin almost snorts.  </p><p>“It’s my s<em>on </em>and my <em>husband</em>.” </p><p>Marvin shakes his head, “It’s dangerous.” </p><p>“I don’t care,” Becca snaps.  </p><p>“If anything happens to you, Billy will kill me,” Marvin says. “We won’t have the time to protect you.” </p><p>“Then don’t,” Becca tells him. “I’m not some damsel waiting to need rescuing. Billy taught me how to fight.” </p><p>“Becca...” Marvin sighs.  </p><p>“And if you can’t protect me and I die-fine, I die.<em> My </em>choice. This isn’t about Billy.” </p><p>Marvin curses. She's right, Becca is an adult who has every right to risk her own life for her child and the man she loves. “Goddamn it, fine. Fine!” </p><p>* </p><p>Once Ryan is asleep, which takes much longer then Homelander expected, he goes out into the cabin’s living room. Stormfront is sitting on the sofa, watching TV with a murderous look on her face, and Billy is nowhere to be seen. </p><p>A quick scan reveals his location outside of the cabin. He’s sitting, of all places, on one of the higher branches of a huge tree next to the cabin. It takes Homelander a moment to realize that his position puts him at eye-level to Ryan’s bedroom window.  </p><p>“Is he asleep?” Stormfront asks when she notices Homelander making his way towards the front door.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Homelander nods. “It took a while, though.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Stormfront runs a hand through her hair. “He’s probably unsettled. There are so many reminders of his mother around, how can he ever get over her?” </p><p>Homelander stops with a hand on the doorknob, and turns to frown at her, “What here reminds him of his mother?” </p><p>“Well,” Stormfront gets up in one smooth motion. “Billy, for one.” </p><p>Billy. </p><p>“You want me to get rid of Billy,” Homelander says flatly.  </p><p>“No, not get rid of him,” Stormfront raises her hands in submission. “But why don’t you take him to the apartment for now? Ryan doesn’t need him here, it’s already so much for him-” </p><p>“If Billy is too much for him, why won’t you be?” </p><p>Stormfront puts her hands down and straightens her back, “We agreed. We would raise Ryan together, teach him how to be the magnificent creature he can be.” </p><p>Homelander scowls.  </p><p>“You need help with him,” Stormfront says soothingly. “He’s a growing boy, he requires so much. And who can help you better than me? I’m the first, I've been here since Compound V first started. You know I love you, and you know I love Ryan.” </p><p><em> She loves your hair and your eyes and your skin, not you. </em> </p><p>“I’m going to talk to Billy,” Homelander says, and leaves Stormfront standing in the living room alone. </p><p>Billy leans his head against the tree, limbs splayed like he’s getting a tan on the beach. He turns his head slightly when Homelander comes to hover next to him, but doesn't seem to think his presence is worthy of changing his position.  </p><p>“I need her,” Homelander says. “I don’t-I don’t know how to raise Ryan without her. He needs her, she’s the mother he always should have had.” </p><p>“He’s got a mum.” </p><p>“You know I can't let him go back to Becca.” </p><p>Billy nods, and says, “I’ll take care of him.” </p><p>“You do,” Homelander agrees, and hovers closer. He moves Billy forward, ignoring his scowl of disapproval, and settles behind him, leaning Billy against him instead of the tree. “But he needs a mother. I think we both know the damage fathers can do when not controlled.” </p><p>“Is that it?” Billy keeps stiff and still, trying to prevent himself from leaning into Homelander’s hold completely. “You know, mums can hurt as well.” </p><p>Homelander scowls, “No. If I had a mom, everything would be all right-” </p><p>“Homelander,” Billy says, his voice strangely gentle. “Your mum gave you up. Someone had to have birthed you, yes? And that woman-she gave you to Vogelbaum.” </p><p>Homelander swallows, “That’s not a real mother.” </p><p>“Stormfront ain’t a real mother, neither.” </p><p>“She cares about Ryan and she’s going to treasure him and love him and teach him. Ryan will have everything I never had, and we’ll be there as well, for him.” </p><p>He kisses the side of Billy’s neck, as one of his hands trail down, past Billy’s chest to unzip his jeans. Billy lets out an aborted sound of distaste, but Homelander elects to ignore him. </p><p>“I know she doesn't like you,” Homelander says, continuing to pepper Billy’s neck and shoulder with kisses. “I heard what she said to you, that she thinks you put some kind of spell on me. But she won’t touch you, and we have to get along with people we might not want to for the sake of our children, don’t we?” </p><p>“Home-” Billy bites the cried name off as Homelander takes his dick out.  </p><p>Homelander rubs his thumb over Billy’s tip, pushing the foreskin to the side. Billy grits his teeth, hands grabbing Homelander’s arm, half attempting to push him away and half holding on.  </p><p>“And you won’t leave me, I won’t let anyone take you away from me,” Homelander whispers, one hand caressing Billy’s dick while the other rubs the tip, plays with the sac, while he kisses Billy's ear and neck and collar bone.  </p><p>Billy collapses his head against Homelander’s shoulder, groans, and starts to grow hard. </p><p>“I never should have shared you,” Homelander says, growls, into Billy’s ear. “It was a mistake. You're mine, no one else will ever be able to touch you again. If anyone so much as shakes your hand, I'll laser that fucking hand off.” </p><p>Shaking his head, Billy brings his hand up to his mouth and bites down, hard.  </p><p>“No, don’t,” Homelander says, recognizing the manoeuvre as an attempt to prevent any sound from coming out. “Let me hear you. Scream for me, baby boy. Come on.” </p><p>He forces the hand away. </p><p>“You fucker, you fuckin’ fucker freak-” </p><p>“Atta boy,” Homelander grins, and watches in fascination as his hands are covered in creamy white. </p><p>* </p><p>“We should take Ryan out,” Stormfront says, placing a hand on his chest. “He’s been sitting in the cabin all day.” </p><p>Homelander sighs in relief as they leave the filming site of their latest movie. Sometimes he really wishes he had a clone who could do the filming for him. </p><p>“He’s not alone,” He points out.  </p><p>He'd flown Billy up before leaving, to make sure he saw that the cabin was in the middle of the woods and that without a car, it would take him around a day to walk to the nearest town with Ryan. </p><p>“And I'll be back in a few hours,” He’d told him. “Trust me, there will be consequences if you’re not here when I do.” </p><p>Billy had given him a look that made Homelander think that maybe he’d already figured that out. </p><p>Stormfront gives him an unimpressed look, “You should spend time with your son.” </p><p>“Probably...” He wants to, but being around Ryan feels like being around a precious piece of porcelain. You want to touch it, but it feels like breathing on it too hard might break it. </p><p>“Maybe we can take him out?” Stormfront suggests. “To Planet Vought, maybe.” </p><p>“Billy is still wanted; we can’t take him out.” </p><p>“Then<em> leave him</em>,” Stormfront snaps. Homelander looks at her sharply and she smiles, “Look. This is why we took Ryan, wasn’t it? To make sure he lives a normal life, out of the cage Becca build for him. If you leave him in the cabin, you’re just exchanging one cage for another.” </p><p>Homelander looks at the sky. </p><p>“Butcher will be in the cabin. You can lock him in if you want. He’ll <em>be there</em> when we get back.” </p><p>Stormfront is right. Ryan deserves better than his mother gave him. More than his father had. </p><p>He nods to Stormfront, and then they take to the sky together.  </p><p>Billy and Ryan are sitting outside of the cabin. Well, Ryan is sitting with a notebook, scribbling in it. Billy is pacing around, looking over the walls of the cabin, probably trying to find out how bullet-proof they are or something like that. </p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Homelander smiles at Ryan. “Sorry we had to leave you guys alone for so long. Dad’s work can get pretty crazy.” </p><p>Ryan smiles nervously. </p><p>“So what have you boys been doing?” </p><p>“I was just working on my states. I write down all fifty states as fast as I can in either alphabetical order or geographical order.” </p><p>“States," Homelander looks at Billy. “This is how you let him spend his time?” </p><p>Ryan shifts, “Billy’s been timing me.” </p><p>Billy hasn’t stopped his examination of the walls. He doesn't look like he’s been timing anything.  </p><p>“Aha,” Homelander says. “Giving yourself homework?” </p><p>“Well, Mom says learning is a gift, so...” </p><p>Why didn’t he kill Becca Butcher again? Hard to remember. </p><p>“Homelander,” Stormfront puts a hand on his arm. “We were going to take Ryan on a little field trip, remember?” </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Homelander smiles at Ryan. “Ryan, want to go to planet Vought?” </p><p>“Is Billy coming?” </p><p>Billy turns away from the walls and walks over to Ryan, “You’re taking him away?” </p><p>“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Homelander says, resting his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “And you’ll be here when we get back, won’t you?” </p><p>Ryan swallows, “You will, Billy, right?” </p><p>Billy twitches and then breathes out, “I’ll be here, Ryan.” </p><p>“Great, let’s go then,” Stormfront says brightly.  </p><p>* </p><p>Ryan is crying in his arms, still clenching hands over his ears despite the loud noises being long gone. </p><p>“Hey, we’re here,” Homelander says gently as they land next to the cabin. “Ryan?” </p><p>“The bloody hell happened to him?”  At the sound of Billy’s voice Ryan’s eyes fly open and he struggles out of Homelander’s hold. </p><p>“Wow, buddy!” Homelander accidently drops the boy on the ground. </p><p>Taking his hands off his ears, Ryan runs towards Billy. Billy heaves him up into his arms and hugs him close.  </p><p>“Homelander,” Billy says warningly. “What did you do to him?” </p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” Homelander grits his teeth. “He’s my son, I would never hurt him.” </p><p>“What happened to him, then?” </p><p>“We took him to a restaurant. The sound was too much of him,” Homelander says. “<em>This</em> is exactly why he shouldn’t have been raised in a bubble.” </p><p>Billy just hugs Ryan closer.  </p><p>“You agree with me,” Homelander says, bright with realization. </p><p>“He shouldn’t have been raised with <em>you.</em>” </p><p>“But you agree that he shouldn’t have been raised by Becca-” </p><p>“In that prison,” Billy corrects. “He should not have been raised there. Becca’s his mum, she should have raised him.” </p><p>“That doesn't mean anything. I had a mom, and she gave me up to Vogelbaum,” Homelander says, hands tightening into fists. “Remember? Moms can hurt to.” </p><p>Billy shakes his head, as if he’s trying to figure him out.  </p><p>“Let’s go inside,” He says to Ryan quietly.  </p><p>Homelander follows them in, and hunches down next to the sofa where Billy is sitting with Ryan. Ryan’s got his face buried in Billy's chest and he’s mumbling, “Arkansas...Arizona...” </p><p>“Hey, Ryan,” Homelander touches Ryan’s back, but the boys flinches away. </p><p>Billy gently caresses Ryan’s hair. </p><p>“I know that was scary,” Homelander tries again. But Ryan just keeps his head buried, keeps on naming the fucking states.  </p><p>“Leave him,” Billy says sharply. </p><p>“Billy-” </p><p>“He ain’t gonna talk to you now. Let him rest,” The last words are said almost softly and gently.  </p><p>Homelander tries to ignore the warm feeling that tone gives him, even if he knows it’s directed towards Ryan. </p><p>“Homelander,” Billy says. “Give Ryan some rest.” </p><p>Homelander looks at Ryan. The boy does not want him there.  </p><p>So why should he stay with him? </p><p>He kisses Billy’s forehead and does as the man says. As he leaves the cabin, Stormfront lands on the ground next to him. </p><p>“Where’s Ryan?” </p><p>“He’s inside. He doesn’t want to talk.” </p><p>“So go in anyway.” </p><p>“He’s with Billy, he wants to be left alone with him.” </p><p>“But he’s<em> your</em> son,” Stormfront says. “<em>Your</em> blood. Just go talk to him. Be the man I know you are.” </p><p>Ryan stays huddled in Billy’s lap while Homelander tells him the first time he was in a crowded place, but once Homelander tells him about crying he turns around so Homelander can see his tear-blotched face. </p><p>“I’ll teach you.” </p><p>Ryan rubs his face, “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Homelander smiles. </p><p>“Billy’s been teaching me as well,” Ryan admits, and Billy goes still. </p><p>“Have you, Billy?” Stormfront says. </p><p>“Why you here, exactly, Ms. Cun-” </p><p>Homelander slams his palm over Billy’s mouth. </p><p>“So,” Homelander says brightly. “What did Billy teach you?” </p><p>“How to punch,” Ryan replies. </p><p>“Right,” Homelander says slowly. “So I guess you weren’t really practicing your states?” </p><p>“You complainin’?” Billy drawls.  </p><p>“No, of course not. Ryan needs to learn to fight. Why didn’t you want me to know you were teaching him?” </p><p>Ryan looks a bit alarmed, but Billy just shrugs, “Don’t fuckin’ like you. That's a shock?” </p><p>“William, you go too far-” </p><p>“Ok!” Homelander raises a calming hand. “Everyone, let’s just...take a deep breath.” </p><p>Ryan looks even more afraid now, looking between Billy and Stormfront. </p><p>“Ryan,” Homelander tries to distract the boy. “What did you punch?” </p><p>“Um, the air,” Ryan says, fingers nervously tapping his lap. </p><p>Homelander frowns at Billy, “The <em>air</em>? Why didn’t he punch-you know, something?” </p><p>“He will,” Billy says quietly. “First he needs to learn how to do it <em>correctly</em>.” </p><p>“Correctly?” Homelander grins.  </p><p>Ryan nods, “Here, see?”  </p><p>He makes a fist and shoves it next to Homelander.  </p><p>“You have to keep your thumb out,” He explains. </p><p>“Yeah, I see that,” Homelander mumbles and then says to Billy, “You know, his thumb can’t get hurt if he punches something.” </p><p>“What if he punches you, hmm?” </p><p>“It’s good to know how to punch,” Stormfront says before Homelander can digest Billy’s question. “But you know what could be even better? Learning how to shoot your <em>lasers</em>.” </p><p>* </p><p>“It’s called white genocide, and we need people like you to protect our kind.” </p><p>White genocide. Right. </p><p>From his position on the hammock, Billy snorts and faux whispers to Homelander, “Yes, a perfectly reasonable lady, there.” </p><p>“It’s happening,” Stormfront snaps. “I wouldn’t expect race traitors like you who pal around with negros and ragheads-” </p><p>Her phone rings and she wipe it out. </p><p>“Are you <em>fucking</em> kidding me?” </p><p>“What?” Homelander frowns at her. “What happened?” </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he sees Billy stand up.  </p><p>Stormfront shakes her head and flies away.  </p><p>“Where did she go?” Ryan asks.  </p><p>“Ryan,” Billy snaps. “Stormfront is a bloody disgustin’ piece of filth. White genocide is fuckin’ <em>mad</em>. It ain’t real. All right?” </p><p>“All right,” Ryan whispers.  </p><p>“Good,” Billy looks past him to Homelander. “We should watch the news.” </p><p>Homelander looks up at the sky, where Stormfront disappeared, “You think something happened?” </p><p>“Somethin’ made her leave.” </p><p>Shrugging, Homelander takes Ryan inside. They all sit on the sofa and Billy switches open the TV, and there it is. </p><p>Vought and Stormfront in their wedding clothes.  </p><p>“Oh, this is <em>wonderful,</em>” Billy laughs. </p><p>“Billy?” Ryan says hesitantly.  </p><p>“They did this, you know,” Billy says, hysterical. “It was me Boys.” </p><p>“Shut up!” Homelander yells. He jumps up and grabs Billy by the throat. “Don’t call them that, they’re not your anything!” </p><p>“Stop!” Ryan cries. “What are you-” </p><p>Homelander screams as a screeching sound starts.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becca rushes into the cabin with Marvin by her side. She finds Billy grabbing Ryan, clearly intend on taking him out. Ryan is holding his ears, screaming in pain, and her heart beat ratches up. She runs over and puts the muffs over him.  </p><p>“Mom?” Ryan breathes out. “Mom, you’re here-” </p><p>“We need to go,” Marvin says, and Billy nods, picking Ryan up. He gives Becca a quick kiss, the feeling of his lips on hers burning her with pleasure, and then they’re running back out of the cabin. </p><p>They go into the car, Ryan collapsing into her arms, and Marvin drives like a manic. Becca holds on to Ryan, using her free hand to cling to Billy.  </p><p>“Mom,” Ryan whispers, taking his muffs off. “Are we going home?” </p><p>“No, baby,” Becca admits. “We need to go hide.” </p><p>“But I want to see my friends...” </p><p>“I know, and I'm so sorry,” Becca kisses his forehead. “But we will be together, ok? Me and you-” </p><p>“And Billy?” </p><p>Becca looks at Billy, and he nods.  </p><p>“Yes, with Billy.” </p><p>The car comes to a stop next to Billy’s other friends. There are a few moments of reunion of Billy with the Boys and then Billy is going back in the car and he says, “Let’s go.” </p><p>“Where are we going?” Becca asks.  </p><p>“To Mallory, me boss,” Billy says. </p><p>“Your boss is Raynor-” </p><p>“With the Boys,” Billy explains.  </p><p>“Where-” </p><p>“Shite!” </p><p>Purple lighting explodes around them, and the car goes flying. There is chaos and tumbling and confusion. When the car comes to a stop, Becca is too dizzy to move. </p><p>Luckily, it seems like Billy isn’t. He pushes her out of the car, and leaves her standing, dazed and shook, as he drags Ryan out as well.  </p><p>“Let’s go,” Billy says, taking Ryan’s hand and offering Becca his other one. </p><p>They start running.  </p><p>When Stormfront lands in front of them a few minutes later, looking like she’d finally gotten someone to beat the shit out of her, Becca feels a thrill of pleasure hidden under the fear and adrenaline.  </p><p><em> There, see, this is what it feels like to be human. </em> </p><p>“Come here, Ryan,” She says, using that same faux-sweet tone she used when introduced to Becca. Becca had known that it was fake then, but now she can hear the unhinged madness lurking just below the surface. </p><p>Becca opens her mouth to tell Stormfront to go fuck herself, but Billy beats her to it.  </p><p>“Not on your life,” He says, in a voice so full of protectiveness and hatred that Becca almost cries.  </p><p>He moves forward with his crowbar, and Stormfront zaps him backwards.  </p><p>“You’re not like her Ryan, you belong with us,” Stormfront says, the disgusting figure walking towards Becca’s boy. </p><p>“Stay the fuck away from my son!” Becca says, reaching into her pocket to take out her knife. </p><p>“We love you Ryan,” Stormfront says, and Becca buries the knife deep in her eye socket. </p><p>The Nazi bitch screams, grabs the hilt of the knife and pulls it out. </p><p>“You fucking bitch,” She growls, grabbing Becca by the throat and shoving her against the tree.  </p><p>She hears Ryan begging for Stormfront to stop, before Billy is right behind her, hitting her with a crowbar. Stormfront turns, looks at Billy, and shoves Becca to the side.  </p><p>“Y<em>ou</em>,” She says, placing Billy in the position Becca had been a second before. </p><p>Becca struggles to her feet and grabs the crowbar Billy had dropped, starts to pound on the woman’s back. Stormfront doesn't seem to react at all. </p><p>“This is all your fault, you fucking fag. You’ve tried to break us one time to many. You think I'd let a degenerate like you survive? I’m going to fucking end you-” </p><p>“Stop it, stop, you’re hurting him! Mom make her stop!” </p><p>Billy is struggling to breath, and Becca can’t think because this can't be happening, she can't lose Billy, not when she finally got him back. Ryan can’t lose Billy, not when he finally has a father who loves him and will take care of him. She keeps hitting Stormfront with the crowbar, desperation rising and rising.  </p><p>“Let him go!” She screams. </p><p>“Look at me,” Stormfront says to Billy. “I like to see the light go out.” </p><p>She thinks she hears Ryan scream and beg, but she can't think anymore. Becca drops the crowbar and jumps on Stormfront’s back, practically hugging her from behind, trying to scratch at her face, trying to bite her, anything just to get her to ignore Billy for just a moment, just so he can breath- </p><p>And then everything goes red. </p><p>* </p><p>… </p><p>She's lying in bed with her sister Rachel, and they’re laughing because of something Rachel’s crush wrote in a letter he sent her. </p><p>… </p><p>She’s running in the shallow water of the sea, Billy hot in pursuit after her. </p><p>… </p><p>She’s saying ‘I do’ and crying and Billy is smiling so large. </p><p>… </p><p>Billy is crying because it’s the anniversary of Lenny’s death and she’s holding him close and promising herself he will never experience that kind of pain again.  </p><p>... </p><p>She’s breastfeeding Ryan and he’s falling asleep in her arms, and she loves him so much it almost makes everything else bearable. </p><p>… </p><p>She's laying on the ground, pain exploding from her neck, the feeling of something wet and thick dripping out of her. Billy is in front of her face, crying, and she remembers. <em>I</em></p><p><em>I'mdying,</em> the realization doesn’t scare her as much as she thought it might. She’s dying, so what? Billy isn’t dying, Ryan isn’t dying. And they’re going to be together now, they’ll watch over one another.  </p><p>“Help us!” Billy is screaming. “Homelander! Homelander!” </p><p>She hears Ryan sobbing, apologizing. </p><p>“He knows a supe,” Billy says frantically. “That can heal. Homelander! Come, please!” </p><p>But they don’t have time for that, she doesn’t have long. </p><p>Her hand touches his face, and nothing else matters. Not the pain, not the confusion, nothing but what she needs him to know. </p><p>“It’s not his fault,” She manages to get the words out. “You make sure he knows that. He’s good, he’s good-” </p><p>“I know,” Billy says, crying with her. “I know, Becky, I know.” </p><p>“You promise me you keep him safe,” She doesn’t need to ask, she knows he will. But the last words of a dying person-that's a commandment. She needs to make good use of them.  </p><p>Billy nods, and so it’s ok. Everything will be ok. </p><p><em> I'll see you, my love</em>, she thinks. <em>Up in Heaven I will wait for you</em>. </p><p>She's sad she didn’t have enough strength to tell Billy she loves him, but she thinks he knew. She thinks both her boys knew. </p><p>* </p><p>There's a ringing in his ears as he floats down to the leaf-covered ground. There she is, laying on the ground, legs and arms and half her head gone. So this is what it looks like when a god falls.  </p><p>“Ryan, did you do this?” He asks, as the sound of Ryan’s crying intensifies.  </p><p>“Yes,” Ryan says, and there’s a strange ferocity in his voice. “Did I kill her?” </p><p>Homelander hears the name Fredrick coming out of the burned woman’s mouth. </p><p><em> She doesn't love  </em> <em> you,</em><em> she loves your hair and your eyes and skin. </em> </p><p>So it’s only Fredrick Vought that she loves. She never loved Homelander, Billy had been right. She had lied.  </p><p>Homelander turns away from her. </p><p>Billy is leaning over a body, while Ryan stands by his side, crying. One of Billy’s arms are wrapped around the boy, but he isn’t giving Ryan any attention.  </p><p>“Let’s go,” He says. “Come here, both of you.” </p><p>Billy stands up, slowly, revealing the body to be Becca. Ryan takes a step backwards, half hiding behind Billy, who grabs a crowbar from the ground. </p><p>“No,” Billy says.  </p><p>Homelander stares at him, hysterical laughter bubbling inside of him. He hears some of it forced out, and Ryan letting out a small whimper of fear. </p><p>“You are <em>mine</em>, both of you are <em>mine.</em> What, you gonna let me blow everyone you love up, just for a few seconds of freedom? We both know how this is going to end.” </p><p>Billy looks at him steadily, eyes shiny with tears and full of repressed grief, “I promised Becca.” </p><p>Homelander feels a manic grin spreading on his face, “To protect the little shit that murdered her? Your darling ex-wife?” </p><p>“Aye.” </p><p><em> You wouldn’t do that for me </em>, the thought flashes through his mind and is quickly pushed away. </p><p>“Have it your way,” Homelander says. He’s going to laser Billy now, cut off his arms and legs. And he won’t take him to the healer, not right away at least. First he’ll keep him like that, this limbless creature who can’t even feed himself, and then he’ll depend on Homelander and will need him for everything and won’t have any choice but to sit there and watch while Homelander tortures and kills every single person he’s ever met. And then Billy will love him, because he won’t have anyone else to love- </p><p>“Stop.” </p><p>Homelander freezes, “And what are you doing here?” </p><p>“You’re going to let them go,” Maeve says. She’s terrified, her voice close to shaking. </p><p>“And if I don’t?” </p><p>It's the plane. Of all the things, that fucking stupid plane. He wants to see how Billy reacts to it, but his eyes are glowed to the screen, only half an ear listening to Maeve’s list of demands.  </p><p>“I will release this.” </p><p>“If you do that, I'll destroy everything and everyone.” </p><p>“Great. As long as everyone sees what a fucking monster you are. As long as no one ever loves you again.” </p><p>Homelander grins, “Why do you think I care?” </p><p>“You care,” Maeve says. “The public’s always been the only thing you care about.” </p><p>“Not anymore.” </p><p>“Homelander.” </p><p>Homelander closes his eyes, and then turns to Billy.  </p><p>“If this comes out,” Billy says. “You won’t ever be able to go nowhere. No human will ever want to see you again, no one will ever speak to you or work with you or nothin’.” </p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Homelander tries. “I’ll find us somewhere quite to live where we won’t ever have to leave or meet anyone else-” </p><p>“So Ryan<em> will </em>be raised in a cage.” </p><p>Homelander wavers, “No.” </p><p>He won’t let that happen; he would never let that happen.  </p><p>“So-so we’ll leave Ryan,” Homelander says desperately. “We’ll just go the two of us.” </p><p>“No!” Ryan cries, throwing his arms to the side in a protective gesture. “You’re not talking him away, I won’t let you!” </p><p>Ryan loves Billy, loves him like he’s never loved Homelander.  </p><p>“Come on, Billy,” Homelander motions him. “Just come here.” </p><p>“Please, Billy, please don’t leave me-” </p><p>“I will release the video if you take Butcher,” Maeve says. </p><p>“I told you I<em> don’t care.</em>” </p><p>Maeve takes a step backwards. </p><p>“You care,” Billy says softly. “You want to be loved and I <em> hate </em> you.” </p><p>Homelander flinches, “You’ll love me eventually.” </p><p>“Stuck in a house with me forever, you’ll grow sick of the hatred without any love to balance it out,” Billy continues. “And you’ll end up killing me.” </p><p>“No,” Homelander raises his hand to Billy, aching to touch him. “I won’t. I don’t need to love, not if I have you.” </p><p>“If that was true,” Billy says, gently. “You never would have brought Stormfront to the apartment.” </p><p>He stops moving. </p><p>“You’ll end up killing me.” </p><p><em> I won’t</em>, he’s about to say. <em>I would never</em>. </p><p>Maybe he’d hurt Billy, but he wouldn’t kill him, never.  </p><p>But then he thinks about what he had been about to do before Maeve interrupted him. Cut off all of Billy’s limbs. That could have easily killed him of blood loss. And he hadn’t thought about that. He’d been about to do something that could have<em> killed</em> <em>his Billy</em>. </p><p>He could have lost him for good. </p><p>“I don’t,” Homelander closes his eyes tightly. “I-” </p><p>He breathes. </p><p>“Ok. Ok, take Ryan, just...” </p><p>Billy shoves Ryan behind him. </p><p>“Just come here for a second, Billy, please.” </p><p>Billy hesitates. </p><p>“I’m going to fly away with you,” Homelander whispers. “I just...come let me say goodbye.” </p><p>Billy nods, and whispers to Ryan, “Stay here.” </p><p>“You’ll be back?” </p><p>“In a second.” </p><p>He walks over to Homelander and puts his hand on Homelander’s cheek. Homelander leans his face into the hand, closing his eyes. </p><p>“I love you,” Homelander whispers. “Billy, I love you.” </p><p>Billy sighs deeply, “I know you believe that.” </p><p>Two hands wrap around Homelander’s neck and push him close. </p><p>“I don’t believe it,” Homelander argues. “I <em> know </em> it.” </p><p>Billy sighs again, but Homelander doesn't have time to think about the sadness in the sigh before Billy’s lips meet his own. </p><p>Homelander closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the kiss. The whole world disappears, and all that is left is Billy. Billy’s lips, and the hands touching his skin. He knows those lips, he knows those hands, he knows the feeling of that body in his arms.  </p><p>He doesn’t know how he’s ever going to let him go. </p><p>“Don’t,” Homelander breathes, hugging Billy close. “Don’t leave me. Just stay with me, please.” </p><p>“No,” Billy says, and pushes away from Homelander.  </p><p>He picks Ryan up, and starts to walk away.  </p><p>“I’ll get you back,” Homelander says. “I don’t know how, but <em> I will </em> get you back.” </p><p>Billy stops and says, “You can try.” </p><p>* </p><p>When Billy walks him to the car and leans down next to him, Ryan says, “You’re not coming with me, are you?” </p><p>Billy shakes his head, and Ryan tightens his hold on the necklace, the only thing he has left of Mom. He thinks Billy might need the protection more than him. </p><p>“It ain’t safe, not until Homelander’s dead,” Billy says. “You ain’t safe-” </p><p>“And neither are you,” Ryan says. “You should hide with me.” </p><p>Billy shakes his head.  </p><p>“So you’re leaving me.” </p><p>“Here,” Billy hands him a piece of paper with a number on it. “That’s me number. I’ve got Mallory’s. I'll call you. Call me. I ain’t leavin’ you, not really.” </p><p>Ryan swallows, “But I'll have to be alone.” </p><p>“Not really,” Billy says gently. “You’ve got your mum.” </p><p>Ryan swallows. </p><p>“She’s always be with you, Ryan.”  </p><p>“Is that what you feel about your brother?” Billy had told him about his dead brother when they were waiting for the car. </p><p>“Like that,” Billy puts a hand on Ryan’s head. “Just remember the most important thing.” </p><p>“Don’t be a cunt,” Ryan recites obediently, and hugs Billy tightly.  </p><p>Billy hugs him back, kissing his forehead, and lets him go. Ryan goes into the car, and is driven away. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>